To sir, I love you
by VannuroRB
Summary: Puzzleshipping which means yaoi and if you don't like you don't read it! Yugi's teacher is off on maternity leave, but when the new substitute arrives, Yugi feels that he can warm up to him far too easily. Good story!
1. A new substitute

Me: 'Well here we are, a new story. Isn't this exciting?'

Diao: 'Err…I thought we weren't making any new stories'.

Me: 'Well…I couldn't help my self'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy this story'.

Chapter 1-A new substitute

Everyone was having great conversations that day.

They all huddled around in big groups as they had only one major conversation.

'I wonder who's going to teach us?' Joey wondered as he stretched in his chair.

'I hope it's someone nice' Yugi said.

As it were, their teacher Mrs. Aina was on maternity leave, for at least a year. She hadn't told the students who would be taking over them as she was not quite sure herself, so everyone built up there own image on what their new teacher was going to be like.

'If I know everyone here' Joey continued with a smirk 'Which I do-I'm sure they'll give this new teacher a run for his money'.

'Maybe we should give this person a chance'.

'As much as I'd love to Yug, acting like a complete dick in class is just too much fun'.

Yugi scowled at him, but there wasn't much he could do.

* * *

'So you'll teach them six lessons a day' Mr. Hibiki explained as he lead the man down the corridor 'I'm sure they'll be rough on you, if you have any problems, you tell me and I'll sort them out'.

He sighed and looked at the timetable sheet he was given.

'I think the only problem Ill have is keeping up with the lessons' He joked.

'Don't worry. You'll catch on'.

* * *

The door to the classroom opened and everyone went silent and stood at their desks. Their headmaster, Mr. Hibiki, stood at the front of the class.

'Morning all' He greeted.

'Good morning Mr. Hibiki' Everyone said with an added bow.

'As you all know Mrs. Aina has left for Maternity leave'.

'It isn't surprising seeing how big she was' Joey muttered.

'She expects you to do all the work, and for you to be on your best behaviour for your substitute. I thought I'd give you the pleasure of introducing him myself'.

Another person walked in, and Yugi gasped when he saw him.

He was so young! He didn't look old enough to be a teacher. But nevertheless he looked extremely handsome.

He had black hair with crimson tips and gold bangs. His face looked like that of an angels, but he had crimson eyes. He was dressed very smart and had a shoulder bag around him.

'I think I can take it from here' He said to Mr. Hibiki.

'Are you sure?' He nodded and Mr. Hibiki turned to the class 'If I get a complaint from you, I'll deal with you all personally'.

He left the classroom and shut the door behind him.

'Well we got rid of him' He said and set his bag on his desk 'You can all sit'.

Everyone sat down and watched as he wrote his name on the board.

'I'm Yami Aten' He said as he turned to the class 'You can call me whatever you like. Yami. Mr. Aten. Sir. I really don't mind. And same with you, if you want me to call you anything specific you can tell me and I'll be sure to remember'.

They all looked at each other skeptically and Joey turned to Yugi with a raised eyebrow.

'So, any questions?'

'Why have you got a shoulder bag?' Joey asked 'Surely it's not big enough to carry your stuff in it'.

Yami turned to the bag on his desk and laughed a little.

'I guess it isn't, but I really don't have much to carry in it. What's your name?'

Joey moved unsettled in his seat 'Joey'.

'Joey?'

'Wheeler'.

'I see. So Mr. Wheeler, where's your bag?'

Joey looked down at his poor bag. It had holes and was dirty and broken, something Joey was not proud of.

'I see, you don't want to show it?' Joey glared at him 'Next time, I think you should consider asking questions before saying them Mr. Wheeler'.

Joey glared at him as there was a few giggles across the classroom. One thing Joey did not like was being proven wrong.

'Right, what's our first lesson?' Yami asked as he looked over at the timetable 'Hmm, History. That's a bit boring. Why don't we do something different?'

All mouths opened in awe.

'C-Can we do that sir?' One girl asked.

'Sure. Why not? Besides' Yami walked around and sat on the desk 'It'll give me a chance to know you all'.

He went around asking everyone what they could do, or if they had a special trait or talent and their name. Everyone answered the best they could but found it very hard to come up with something, but even the simplest thing would satisfy him.

'Next, is…my favourite student Mr. Joey Wheeler' Joey scowled at him 'What can you do Joey?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders.

'There must be something you can do'.

'I don't know' Joey sat back and thought to himself 'I guess I can beat the crap out of people pretty good'.

'Even though I don't like to encourage violence, it's better then nothing'.

Joey sat back and smiled at himself, proud with himself.

'You' Yugi sat up as he pointed his way 'What's your name?'

'Y-Yugi' Yugi said as he blushed slightly.

'Alright then Yugi, what can you do?'

Yugi looked at Joey who just shrugged his shoulders.

'I-I don't know sir'.

'Don't say that, come on, there must be something you're good at'.

Yugi shook his head and stared at his desk. Yami sighed.

'Alright then, who's next?'

A girl put up her hand and Yami turned his attention to her. Yugi felt a little sad that he couldn't come up with something cool as the other boys did. But then again he couldn't lie about something that didn't exist in him.

Yugi sighed, how pathetic he was if he couldn't even answer a simple question.

* * *

Yami taught them the other lessons that were planned out. He was a great teacher, he made each of the lessons interesting and amusing, he acted just like the class himself. Joey still had a grudge against him and that wasn't going to change.

The last bell rang out and everyone got up and packed their things away before walking out.

'Just to let you all know. I'll still be here tomorrow, so don't think you've got rid of me that easily'.

'Wish we did though' Joey muttered as he and Yugi walked out.

'Joey, don't be so judgemental'.

'Hmm? Well what do you think of him?'

'He's…nice' Yugi said with a hint of pink in his colour.

'Humph. I don't think you should be so positive about everyone, I think he's stupid trying to act like us. It's stupid and pathetic for a grown man to do that'.

'I…guess so' Yugi said uncertainly. He didn't really think that he was stupid trying to get the other students to like him. But still he was if he argued with Joey he was going to get annoyed very easily.

When Yugi got home his grandfather was working in the game shop, he looked up when Yugi walked in.

'Hello Yugi, how was school?' Solomon asked.

'It was great grandpa!' Yugi said as he leaned on the counter 'We had a new teacher and he was so nice'.

'Oh, I'm glad you like him. What about everyone else?'

'Well…I think they need a little more time'.

'Yes. I remember when I was in school whenever we had a new substitute we always messed around until after a few days'.

'I hope he doesn't think all of us are the same'.

'Don't worry Yugi, I'm sure he'll think of you separately'.

Yugi nodded his head.

'I'm just going to put my stuff in my room'.

Yugi ran up the stairs and put his bag in his room. He couldn't stop thinking about him all evening, he was only a teacher and he was going to leave anyway. But man was he so good to think back to, especially his smile. And repeating his name.

Yami.

*************************End of chapter 1***********************************

Me: 'So this is the beginning of a new story. I feel I can make this one feel really good'.

Diao: 'You feel that way about all of your stories'.

Me: 'I know, but…I really have a feeling about this'.

Agil: 'I wonder how you're going to build this kinda relationship'.

Me: 'With a lot of hard work and patience I'm sure I'll come up with something good and solid'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Trying to impress

Me: 'I forgot to say the age difference between Yami and Yugi, it's at least over ten years. Big I know, I just wanted to…create a gap between them. So Yami's in his mid to late twenties'.

Diao: 'And he's a teacher?'

Me: 'I had a teacher who was twenty-seven. It's not that uncommon'.

Diao: 'I'll take your word for it'.

Chapter 2-Trying to impress

Yugi couldn't wait for the next day. He found it incredibly hard to sleep the previous night, he just couldn't stop thinking about Yami.

He always blushed whenever he used his first name, for some reason it made him feel special and that he was privileged to use it. But he dare didn't use it in front of him.

They sat in class waiting for him to turn up. Yugi and Joey sat on their desks, Joey was playing around with his music, while Yugi listened.

At the moment Joey had left it playing "Milkshake" by "Goodnight nurse" and was singing along with it and headbanging when he felt like it. Joey could be embarrassing at times.

'Is that your lovely voice Joey Wheeler?'

They both looked up and saw Yami standing by them. Yugi immediately blushed and hid his face.

'You got a problem with it?' Joey asked.

'Not at all. You can sing to your hearts content'.

Yami walked back to his desk and set his bag down on it. Everyone got to their seats and did the routine morning greeting before starting the lessons.

* * *

Fourth lesson was Sports. Something Yugi wasn't particularly found of or good at, but at least he had Joey by his side.

'Alright, I suppose you girls know where you're going?' Yami asked and all the girls answered yes.

'Okay. Boys follow me'.

Yami lead the boys out of the classroom and to the changing rooms.

Yugi and Joey got changed in their sports uniform and headed outside with everybody else to the sports field. Yami was already out there, he was dressed similar to the boys and had a big bag of footballs.

'Alright! Football!' the boys cheered.

'I thought you would like the idea of doing a bit or run around' Yami said 'Alright, get into pairs and start by warming up your skills'.

Everyone got into pairs, or their friends.

'Looks like it's me and you Yug' Joey said.

Yugi nodded 'I'll go get us a ball'.

Yugi ran over and waited as the boys collected their own footballs and ran off with their mates. Yugi was the last one to get a ball.

'Ah, little Yugi' Yami said as he handed him a ball.

'You…You remembered my name' Yugi said with a hint of pink in his cheeks.

'How could I forget someone who has no personality whatsoever'.

Yugi looked away but Yami chuckled and rubbed his head.

'I'm only joking Yugi'.

'Yeah…I know'.

'Yug!'

Yugi turned around and Joey was waving at him.

'I have to go' Yugi said before he hurried over to Joey and started playing around.

Yugi found himself trying to look for Yami, he was with a different pair each time, helping them with their football skills.

"I wish he'd help me" Yugi thought. He was sure Joey was getting tired of trying to help Yugi with his skills. But Yugi wasn't the type to be enthusiastic about sports.

'Yug! Look out!'

Yugi turned around right as the football hit him in the stomach and he fell over with a thud.

'Yugi!'

Yugi opened his eyes and were blessed that Yami was leaning over him.

'Are you alright?!'

Yugi nodded and Yami helped him sit up.

'Yug, I'm so sorry' Joey apologised 'I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I thought you'd catch it. I'm so sorry'.

'It's alright' Yugi replied weakly.

'Are you sure? Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurses office?'

'N-No, I'm fine really'.

Yami stood up and helped Yugi up from the ground.

'Joey, be more careful next time' Yami warned.

'Yeah. I'm sorry Yug'.

'It's okay' Yugi reassured.

They continued playing football until they had their next lesson back inside.

* * *

One of the last lessons was maths. Another lesson Yugi loathed dearly.

He sat at his desk reading the same question at least ten times.

"I can do this" Yugi thought, he looked back down at the question and only saw numbers "I wish I understood a bit more though".

'You alright?'

Yugi looked up and Yami was by his side, looking over his work.

'F-Fine' Yugi stuttered as his face was turning red.

'Looks like you're stuck. You need a little help?'

Yugi shook his head 'N-No, I'm fine. Really sir'.

'Alright'.

Yami walked away and Yugi looked back down at his work and had only done three questions. He sighed, perhaps he should have asked for help, but he didn't want to bother him.

* * *

When the last bell rang everyone packed away their things and walked out the class.

'Don't forget about the homework' Yami reminded them 'I expect to see good results, Yugi can you stay behind?'

Yugi turned and Yami gestured him to come back. Yugi stood in front of the desk and they both waited until everyone had left. Yami held out his hand to Yugi.

'Err…'

'You're maths book Yugi' Yami asked.

Yugi took off his bag and handed him his book to him. Yami flipped it open to the last page used and read quickly through the page.

'Yugi. You've only done five questions out of thirty' Yami said glancing up at them 'And even those are wrong'.

'I-I'm sorry sir' Yugi apologised and took back his book so he could put it in his bag 'I'll try my best next time'.

'Yugi…if you needed help, why didn't you just ask?' Yugi looked down at his feet 'There's no shame in asking'.

'I just…didn't think properly'.

Yami leaned on his desk and smiled.

'Yugi, do you know what I see? I see a bright, intelligent and kind boy. But everyone has obstacles, and everyone needs help coming round those obstacles, so promise me that if you come across another obstacle, you will ask me for help'.

Yugi looked up and was captured by his smile. That kind and reassuring smile. Yugi blushed and nodded even if he knew he wasn't going to keep it anyway.

Yami smiled some more at him 'That's good. You can go Yugi'.

Yugi walked to the door and turned back.

'See you tomorrow sir'.

'See you tomorrow too Yugi'.

Yugi smiled and walked down the corridor. He was a very happy boy.

* * *

When Yugi got home he immediately set on his homework, even though it was due on for another couple of days, he wanted to start on it as soon as he could. And he finished it in a couple of hours. Yami was going to be so pleased with him that he was the first to hand the homework in, and it was pretty good too, Yugi couldn't fail. He was sure.

*************************End of chapter 2***********************************

Me: 'Well, looks like Yugi is getting a crush on his teacher. Cute!'

Diao: 'How more depraved can you get?'

Me: 'A whole lot worse'.

Diao: 'Yes I can imagine that'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Gomen for a short chapter'.


	3. How can I tell you

Me: 'Holy crap!'

Diao: 'Not a spelling mistake please'.

Me: 'No, I read my e-mails and I had nineteen saying people had favourite this story and stuff. Nineteen! That's a lot of people!'

Diao: 'Are you sure it's all for this story?'

Me: 'Well some were for the others, but this was the main one. I never thought it would catch on'.

Agil: 'You have a talent Vann'.

Chapter 3-How can I tell you

Yugi got to school a little earlier the next day. If you call half an hour early.

Yugi walked down the near empty corridors to his class, he was so nervous, but he knew why he had come in so early in the first place.

So he could be in his presence!

Yugi blushed slightly. He imagined he was going to find out so much about him. His birthday, his favourite movie, what he did as a hobby, like people would ask when they went on a date.

Yugi stopped walking and shook his head. No, he was just a teacher. Nothing romantic between them, besides he was going to probably realise it was just a silly crush and move on.

Yugi walked up to the classroom door and was about to open it, but he heard voices behind it. Knowing he shouldn't eavesdrop, Yugi opened the door slightly and peeked in.

Yami stood at the board writing something up for the first lesson and Miss. Emi, she leaned against his desk and talked away to him.

'The kids don't seem to have warmed up to you yet' She said.

'Firstly, they're not kids' Yami corrected as he continued writing 'And I don't blame them for not warming up to me, I'm a stranger to them, it's perfectly natural'.

They stayed silent for a second.

'So, is there a wife or girlfriend?' She asked.

Yami looked at her with a playful smile on but turned to the board 'No. It's just me'.

'Oh, that must be pretty lonely'.

'You get used to it. I mean, it's not like I have a choice'.

She got up from the desk and walked to him 'I was planning on having a drink by myself, but if you're interested, I'd like it if you came. We can-'

'Miss. Emi' Yami turned to her 'You're a very attractive woman. But please, let's keep our relationship formal'.

They stayed staring but she sighed 'Yes. Sorry'.

'Quite alright' Yami finished writing the things up on the board and sat down at his desk.

'I guess I should go and prepare for my own lessons'.

Yugi quickly moved out of the way as she walked up to the door and shut it behind her. She sighed and walked down the corridor.

Yugi sighed and felt incredibly happy. It was horrible to think it, but he was glad Yami didn't accept her offer.

Yugi opened the door and Yami looked up as Yugi stood at the door.

'Oh Yugi, you're in early'.

'I…I…wanted to beat Joey' Yugi quickly lied as he shut the door.

'Beat Joey?' Yami repeated.

'Well…we have races every morning to see who can get to the classrooms first, Joey usually wins so I have to get in early to beat him'.

Yami smiled at him 'Looks like you won this time'.

Yugi blushed and nodded his head. He quickly made his way to his desk and put his bag on his table, he was about to say something, but he noticed Yami was looking around.

'Have you lost something sir?' Yugi asked.

'The timetable, I must've misplaced it' Yami said 'Perhaps I put it in my bag'.

'Maybe I can help' Yugi suggested as he ran to the desk.

'It's quite alright, you don't have to'.

'No, b-but I want to'.

'Well okay. I can be really clumsy at times'.

Yugi smiled a little as Yami started to take things out of his shoulder bag, just regular school things. But one thing stood out, a photograph.

She looked young, and had long black hair, she was very happy. Yugi picked it up and observed it.

'Who's this?'

Yami turned to him and noticed he had picked up the picture. He slowly took the picture out of his hands.

'Personal property' Yami said.

'Oh…Umm…I-I'm sorry'.

Yami smiled and put the picture in his pocket. Yugi hung his head and noticed something.

'Ah, sir' Yugi bent down and picked the timetable 'You must've dropped it'.

'Oh, thank you Yugi'.

Yami took it from him and Yugi blushed again. There was nothing quite like then being praised, even for the simplest things.

"Tell him!" The voice in Yugi's head shouted "No time like the present!"

'Umm…s-sir'.

'Yes?'

'I-I…I just wanted to say…I…I-'.

'Sir!'

They looked to the door and a group of girls came rushing over.

'We're here super early sir' One of the girls said.

'Well I'm happy you're all so eager to get to school. I hope you're like this all the time?'

They all nodded their heads and skipped over to their desks giggling.

'Sorry Yugi, what was you going to say?'

'N-never mind'.

Yugi walked back to his desk and slumped down on it, so much for getting to know time.

* * *

Soon, the other students were coming and the lessons began. The first lesson of the day was English.

'Poems?' They class questioned as Yami handed out books.

'Yes, these are important as they will be on your tests* so you're going to have to learn them'.

'I don't know what will kill us first. Eating so much junk food or boring revision' Joey joked as he dropped his book on the table.

Yami turned to him and walked backwards.

'They aren't that bad Joey, and at least they don't hurt you like junk food does'.

Joey shrugged his shoulders. Yami walked over to his desk and sat on the front of it.

'Alright everyone turn to page' Yami flicked the book open 'Eighteen'.

There was lots of rustling as everyone turned to the page and everyone read the title.

'Half-caste?' Everyone read at the same time.

'I'll read it out to you and I expect you all to listen'.

Joey smirked and imitated him to Yugi, but he didn't find it particularly funny.

'But it seems we have a volunteer' He looked directly at Joey 'Joey do you wish to read it out?'

Everyone turned to Joey and he shrugged his shoulders.

'Sure, why not?'

Joey pulled the book closer to him and upon realising it was spoken in an accent, stalled.

'Err…'

'Looks like I'll be doing it then' Yami sighed and lifted his leg up so he could rest his book against it 'Apologies if I don't sound exactly like a Southern American, but I'm no good with accents'.

Joey leaned back in his chair, while Yugi leaned forwards and put his head on his hands, he was dying for a moment like this.

'Excuse me

Standing on one leg

I'm half-caste'

'Explain yuself

Wha yu mean

When yu say half-caste

Yu mean picasso

Mix red an green

Is a half-caste canvas/

Explain yuself

Wha yu mean

When yu say half-caste

Yu mean when light an shadow

Mix in de sky

Is a half-caste weather/

Well in dat case

England weather

nearly always half-caste

In fact some o dem cloud

Half-caste till dem overcast

So spiteful dem dont want de sun pass

Ah rass/

Explain yuself

Wha yu mean

When you say half-caste

Yu mean tchaikovsky

Sit down at dah piano

An mix a black key

Wid a white key

Is a half-caste symphony/'

'Explain yuself

Wha yu mean

Ah listening to yu wid the de keen half of mih ear

Ah lookin at yu wid de keen

Half of mih eye

And when I'm introduced to yu

I'm sure you'll understand

Why I offer yu half-a-hand

An when I sleep at night

I close half-a-eye

Consequently when I dream

I dream half-a-dream

An when moon begin to glow

I half-caste human being

Cast half-a-shadow

But yu must come back tomorrow

Wid de whole of yu eye

An de whole of yu ear

And de whole of yu mind'

'An I will tell yu

De other half

Of my story'.

Yami looked up, all the girls and Yugi were so engrossed by his voice they blanked out the fact that they had questions to ask and stared at him blushing.

'Alright then. Give me a word or phrase you like and explain why you like it' Yami said, and there was a sudden silence 'If I don't get a volunteer I'll make someone do it'.

But once again there was still silence 'Alright then' Yami picked up a pen, closed his eyes and twirled it in his fingers until he stopped it and it pointed to a girl 'You can go first'.

'Me!? Can't someone else go first?'

'Come on, it isn't that hard'.

The girl gave a stuttering explanation as Yugi quickly read through the poem again. A word or phrase, he could pick anyone, so why was it he couldn't?

'Yugi' Yugi sat up and the pen had landed on him 'Let's here your say Yugi'.

Most normal people would've come out with a description word, saying how vivid it created a picture in their mind, but what did Yugi come out with?'

'Tchaikovsky'.

There was a few giggles and sniggers as Yugi started to turn red in the face, realising what he had said. But Yami just smiled.

'Explain yourself Yugi'.

Yugi swallowed and turned to Joey, but even he was sniggering at Yugi, so he was no help. Yugi faced the front again.

'Erm…it's like…most poems…err…use descriptive like words…and I…err…thought that it was different, because, like, it used a real figure like person. So it kinda like makes me think that…err…this isn't something that he made up and is…err…using real life people to…err…explain his…problem?'

Yugi looked up at Yami, but he still smiled.

'I think that is an excellent suggestion'.

Yugi blushed some more.

"More praise please!" His mind shouted.

* * *

At lunch Yugi sat with Joey on a bench outside.

'Joey, you really need to let go you're grudge against sir' Yugi said.

'It's not a grudge' Joey interjected 'I just don't like his cocky attitude'.

'Maybe if you be nice to him, he'll be nice back'.

Joey looked away and ate his food. Yugi packed away the last of his foods and put his nag back on.

'Where are you going?' Joey questioned.

'I wanted to see sir about something' Yugi said 'I'll be back'.

'Yeah, alright'.

Yugi quickly walked off and back down the corridors to his classroom.

He knocked on the door before opening it.

'Oh Yugi' Yami said 'Something I can help you with?'

Yugi walked to his desk, quickly taking off his bag and taking out his homework.

'I-I finished the homework' Yugi said.

'You were eager' Yami chuckled and took it off of him 'Thank you anyway'.

Yami quickly read through it.

'See? This proves that you are a smart student'.

Yugi blushed and giggled 'T-Thanks sir'.

He put it aside but Yugi still stood there 'Anything else?'

'Oh…Umm…A-About this morning. With the picture. I'm sorry'.

'It's alright Yugi. But you should respect some peoples personal lives. They might not like it if you intruded'.

'Y-Yes. I'm really sorry'.

'It's alright'.

'A-And about Miss. Emi, she-she always tries to flirt with the guys'.

'Hmm, I shouldn't really take student gossip' Yami laughed but looked back at Yugi 'But thanks for the warning'.

Yugi smiled and was about to leave but then the bell rang.

'Oh, lessons already. Looks like you'll be the first one here Yugi'.

Yugi turned back and nodded.________________________________________________________________________

A lesson Yugi hated. Maths.

He sat in his seat and tried to do the questions on his own, but they were hard. He knew he had promised Yami that he would ask him for help, but Yami didn't really know much about his life.

'Need a little help?' Yugi looked up and Yami stood by his side, noticing he had done four questions.

'Oh…Erm…'

'I'm going to help you anyway' Yami moved the book, reading the question and giving it back to Yugi 'What is it you find trouble with?'

'Umm…well…m-most of it'.

Yami moved Yugi's maths book and read what he had written so far 'Well I can see that'.

He put the book back and helped Yugi through the questions. Of course it still sounded completely weird to him, but with Yami helping him he could not go wrong.

* * *

At the end of the day, everyone was rushing out, everyone except Yugi. He took his time to pack away and instead of walking out, he walked up to Yami's desk.

'Yes Yugi, something I can help you with?' Yami asked.

'I-I just…wondered if you read my essay yet' Yami chuckled.

'Yugi, I've been teaching since you've given it to me, I don't have that much time to read it'.

'Oh…right…sorry'.

'I'll read it tonight and give it back to you tomorrow, deal?'

Yugi nodded his head and Yami smiled at him. Yugi could feel his face turning red.

"Now you idiot!" The voice shouted "You're alone it's perfect!"

'Umm…S-Sir'

'Yes?'

'I-I…I wanted to say…I-I' Yugi looked at Yami's patient face and quickly bowed 'See you tomorrow!'

Yugi quickly rushed out of the classroom and ran down the corridor. He really didn't have time to think properly, but he heard his voice say one thing to him.

"Idiot"

***********************End of chapter 3*************************************

Me: *'So in case anyone wondered, I live in Britain and we leave school at sixteen, and that's what I was basing this on. Even though they're like fifteen, Yami's referring to GCSE's. Just in case anyone wondered'.

Diao: 'Why would anyone care?'

Me: 'Well, there's people from different countries. They might have a different schooling system then us British'.

Diao: 'Sure, like they really care'.

Me: 'And just so I don't get sued, I don't own the poem. It's a poem I'm studying called "Half-caste" by a "John Agard".

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. I think I love him

Me: 'Do you get the feeling that Yami is playing Yugi along?'

Agil: 'Is he?'

Me: 'I don't know. It certainly looks like it'.

Chapter 4-I think…I love him

Yugi sat at the table that morning, he stirred his cereal around in the bowl, he was so preoccupied knowing that he was going to see Yami again at school.

'You alright my boy?' Solomon asked. Yugi broke out of his thoughts and looked up at his grandfather.

'Yeah' Yugi replied with a hint of pink 'I was just thinking'.

'You've been keeping to yourself quite a lot. What's on your mind?'

'Well…'Yugi looked up at his grandfather and blushed even heavier 'Did you…ever have a crush on a teacher when you was in school?'

'Ohoho, I did'.

'Really?'

'Yes. I can still remember her name. Mrs. Suzuki. Oh she was beautiful, all the boys loved her. Of course I knew I would never stand a chance against her, she was married and had children, not to mention how strict she was. But it didn't stop the other boys loving her. They would give her notes and presents etc. I'm surprised she didn't complain'.

'Sounds…really nice'.

'So, who's the teacher who you like?'

'Oh, no one' Yugi quickly said as he started to turn red 'I've got to go'.

Yugi got up from the table and ran up to his room. Solomon chuckled.

'Reminds me of me so much' He said as he read the newspaper.

Yugi quickly packed away his things, quickly checking his appearance in the mirror, and running down the stairs. His grandfather was already in the game shop, as Yugi past him, he coughed loudly.

'You'd better make sure not to make yourself ill' Yugi said.

'Don't worry. A cough can't kill me, now get on with you or you'll be late'.

'Yeah. See you grandpa'.

Yugi shut the door behind him and began running down the street, if he ran all the way he might be early again and get to spend sometime with Yami again.

As Yugi turned the street he stopped immediately as he recognised some people he wasn't on good terms with. They looked at him and smirked.

'Yo, Yugi, it's been a long time since we've had a nice chat' One of them said as he punched his hand into his other hand. They closed in on Yugi.

* * *

Yami was talking away to his class until the door opened.

Yami turned to see Yugi at the door, he was breathing heavily, his clothes were dirty and he had a large bruise on the side of his face.

'Sorry…I'm…late…sir' Yugi breathed and walked in.

'Yugi' Yami walked up to him and touched his shoulder 'Let's talk outside'.

Yugi nodded but he felt himself loose his confidence in one swift movement. Yami and Yugi walked back outside the classroom, and as soon as the door was shut, everyone was whispering.

* * *

'So, are you going to explain to me why you was late?' Yami asked.

Yugi stood by the wall and looked away 'I'm-I'm sorry'.

'Yugi, it's halfway through the first lesson. I've never known someone to come into school that late. I'm sure you have a good reason'.

Yugi kept his look away, and Yami sighed.

'Where did you get your bruise?' Yami asked.

'No where'.

'Yugi, bruises don't appear from nothing. Did someone hit you?' Yugi shook his head 'Was it someone at school?' Yugi shook his head 'Someone at home?' Yugi shook his head 'Then how did you get it?'

'I was clumsy' Yugi said with a slight smile 'I hit into a door, that's all'.

'And your clothes?'

'I…I tripped. On the way'.

'And you was an hour late for school because?' But Yugi just stayed quiet 'Yugi, I'm not angry at you, I want to help you. But I can't do anything if you're won't help yourself, so please-'

'Sir. Really it's nothing. If you want to give me a detention, I'd be happy to do it. But I'm alright, really'.

Yami sighed 'Alright. I won't give you a detention, but if you're late again, don't expect me to play happy. Understood?'

'Yes sir'.

'Alright, lets get back to the lesson'.

Yami opened the door and let Yugi go back to class, before he walked in and resumed the lesson. Yugi had never felt more pathetic or weak in his life.

* * *

The bell for lunch went and everyone got up from their seats and walked out.

'Yugi' Yugi turned around and Yami gestured him to come back 'Can we talk?'

Yugi blushed slightly but nodded. They waited until everyone had left.

'So Yugi, are you going to tell me now?'

Yugi blushed even harder "Does he know!?"

'T-Tell you what sir?' Yugi asked'.

'About why you was so late this morning'.

Yugi sighed mentally. He was for sure he had meant about his secret feelings for him, if he did know, things were going to get a little awkward between them.

'Yugi?' Yugi broke out of his thoughts and stared at his teacher.

'S-Sorry sir' Yugi apologised.

'So, you going to tell me?' But Yugi shook his head 'Then what about your bruise?'

But Yugi shook his head again.

'Yugi, did…some bullies do this to you?'

But Yugi shook his head again 'No sir. I'm just really clumsy, it was nothing just a little trip, it didn't even hurt that much'.

'This morning you said you hit into a door'.

'Oh…umm…yeah, I…tripped and then hit into the door. I'm really clumsy'.

Yami smiled and Yugi managed to smile back 'Okay. If that is what you say. By the way I finished reading your essay'.

'Really?!'

Yami picked up his bag and rummaged around until he got out Yugi's essay.

'It was really good Yugi' Yami praised 'I thought it was very detailed and you explained all of it very thorough, but of course I expected that from you' Yugi found himself smiling and blushing harder 'In fact I gave it a grade'.

'Really?!'

Yami put the essay on the desk and Yugi picked it up, reading the red marked grade.

'A plus!' Yugi exclaimed.

'You don't like the grade?'

'N-No, it's just…I never get something as high as this!'

'Well, I think you deserved one'.

Yugi blushed and he felt himself locking in the place he was standing. He was just too overwhelmed of happiness.

'You alright Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Y-Yeah. C-Can I go now?'

'Sure'.

Yugi made a bolt to the door and instead of trying to find his friend, he ran straight to the boys bathroom, locking himself in a cubicle and letting his happiness take over.

"He loves me!" Yugi thought as he sat on the toilet and giggled to himself "He must do! He really cares about me, no one has ever cared about me like he does! It's love!"

Yugi looked down at his essay, he brought up his legs so they sat on the toilet with him and hugged the piece of paper.

"I'm never throwing this away. Ever".

* * *

Yugi scribbled away in his book. It was English, and they had to write a short story, at least one page, but Yugi's had already taken up three pages and he was still going.

'Yugi. Yugi'.

Yugi broke from his writing and saw Yami standing by him. Everyone else was packing their things away and leaving the class.

'It's the end of the day Yugi. You have to go home'.

'R-Right'.

Yami held out his hand and Yugi looked at it.

'Please sir, let me take my book home. I really want to finish this story'.

'How long have you got to go?' Yami asked.

'I-I don't know'.

'Okay. But I expect it tomorrow, I'm intrigued to read it now'.

'S-Sure'.

Yugi packed his things away and walked to the door.

'Yugi' Yugi turned around and faced Yami 'If you do have any problems. You tell me and I'll do my best to help'.

'Sure sir. Bye'.

Yugi shut the door behind him and sighed. If only he knew what it was like to be bullied constantly. He walked down the corridor and sulked miserably. If he ever found out Yugi was bullied, no doubt he would think he was weakling, and that would loose Yugi's chances with him.

Yugi sighed again.

"No doubt about it. I think…I love him. Sir".

***************************End of chapter 4*********************************

Me: 'Aww, poor Yugi. Being beaten and in love at the same time is not a good mix'.

Diao: 'And you would know?'

Me: 'Diao, have you not learned anything by being part of my imagination twenty-four-seven?'

Diao: 'Yes, I have'.

Me: 'You're talking to a first class victim. I know exactly what it's like for Yugi!'

Diao: 'Alright! I'm sorry! Don't go into lecture mode!'

Me: 'Do you know how many times I woke up in the morning, dreading every time I go to school?! No wonder I have depressed moments, sometimes I just feel like getting a knife and stabbing it-!'

Diao puts hand over my hand.

Diao: 'Quick Agil, finish it so we can live normally!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Dinner plans

Me: 'Do you know what today is?'

Diao: 'Saturday?'

Me: 'No. We've been here for at least one month already'.

Agil: 'Wow, that was fast'.

Me: 'Soon, it's going to be one year'.

Chapter 5-Dinner plans

Yugi woke up rather late the next morning, he stayed up so late on his small story, he happened to go to bed late. But at least he finished it.

He rushed downstairs, his grandfather was already in the game shop waiting to open it. As Yugi rushed by his grandfather coughed, making him stop.

'Grandpa you've been coughing all night. Maybe you should go see a doctor' Yugi said.

'Don't worry. It's just a cough' Solomon reassured 'It'll go away in it's own time'.

'But grandpa-'

'No get off with you, you're going to make yourself late'.

Yugi scowled at him before heading out to school.

* * *

When everybody left the classroom for break, Yugi went straight to the desk.

'I guess you're going to give me that story of yours' Yami said as Yugi dug around in his bag.

'Here you go sir'.

Yugi handed him the book and quickly skimmed through the pages.

'Ten pages. That's a lot'.

'I just…got carried away'.

'Do you know what I'm going to do?' Yugi shook his head 'I'm going to take it home, pour myself a glass of wine and read it'.

Yugi smiled and blushed slightly.

'Thank you Yugi'.

'I-It was nothing'.

Yugi was about to walk away, but he stopped himself.

'Something wrong Yugi?' Yami asked.

'S-Sir' Yugi turned back to the front of his desk 'You said…to come to you if I had any problems'.

Yami put the book down and looked up at Yugi 'Do have a problem?'

Yugi nodded his head 'But…I don't know if you can do anything about it'.

'Tell me and I can see what I can do'.

'Well…it's my grandpa…he's been coughing recently and it gets worse everyday. I tell him he should go to a doctor and check it out, but he says it's nothing. And…I've heard stories about old people when they get really sick, I don't want that to happen to grandpa'.

Yami nodded his head 'You realise I can't force him to do anything'.

'I-I know'.

'But I can explain to him how much this is worrying you. Do you want me to invite him in'.

'No. He'd think it was about me or I got into trouble or something'.

'I see. Do you want me to come over your house?'

Yugi froze where he was, his face turning to a bright red colour, and his legs almost giving in. Yugi had to lean on the desk to stop himself from falling over.

'Are you alright Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi replied weakly 'D-Did you say…c-come over?'

'Yes'.

'M-My house?'

'Unless that's a problem?'

Yugi nervously laughed 'N-No. N-Not at all. I-I'll check with grandpa'.

Yugi ran out of the class, shutting the door behind him. Yugi hugged himself to stop him from shouting out his happiness to the world, he knew it would be loud, and Yami was sure enough to hear him anyway.

He couldn't believe it. Yami. Coming over, it would be the first time he would see him outside of school. It would be a like friends coming over only more.

Yugi then gasped.

"What if it happens?" Yugi thought "What if…he…says…something to me?"

Yugi giggled as he could picture the scene in his head. But he took a few slow breaths.

"No Yugi, you're being silly now".

* * *

The next day, Yugi walked up to Yami's desk again.

'I can guess this is about my permission to come over' Yami joked.

'Yeah' Yugi said 'H-He wants you to come for dinner'.

'Oh really? Okay, when?'

'F-Friday and half six'.

'Unusual time, but you can expect me there'.

Yugi smiled. Two days, he was sure he could survive. Probably.

* * *

~Friday, 6:30~

Yugi wiped the table continuously. He had been cleaning the table for at least twenty minutes.

'Yugi, slow down my boy' Solomon chuckled 'You've been cleaning since you got home from school'.

'I just want everything to be perfect'.

'Ohohoho, you act like it's the king coming'

Yugi looked up at him but continued cleaning.

"You have no idea how much he means to me".

'You're so distracted you haven't even changed out of your school uniform'.

Yugi looked down at his clothes, his grandfather was true, he still sat in his school clothes.

'Oh no!'

Yugi quickly ran out but came back 'What do you think I should wear? Something smart or-?'

'Yugi, anything is fine. I don't think he'll really care about your appearance'.

Yugi then ran up the stairs and to his room, finding a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and a longer sleeved white underneath. Yugi heard the doorbell ring and his grandfather opened it.

'Hello Mr. Aten' Solomon greeted. Yugi opened his bedroom door and listened.

'Hello Mr. Mutou, sorry if I'm late' Yami said.

'No, no, it's quite alright. You'll probably put Yugi out of his mind. He's been o nervous about you coming over'.

Yami chuckled 'I could imagine him to be like that'.

Yugi thought it best if he intervened before his grandfather told him all of his embarrassing moments. He jogged down the stairs.

'Sir!'

Yami looked up as Yugi tripped on the last steps and fell onto Yami, he managed to catch Yugi before he hit the ground.

'You alright Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi blushed heavily upon realised he was resting on his chest.

"Oh god!"

'I-I'm fine' Yugi said as he moved away from Yami.

'You should be more careful Yugi' Solomon warned.

'Y-Yeah'.

'Well. I'd better check on the food. Yugi why don't you make Mr. Aten welcome'.

Solomon walked into the kitchen leaving a blushing Yugi in the presence of Yami. Yami took off his shoes at the door.

'S-Sir' Yami turned to Yugi 'M-My grandpa thins you're here because of stuff with school. S-So, could you…pretend for a little while?'

'Of course. Don't worry I won't talk to him about the problem with you here, unless you want me to'.

Yugi shook his head.

'Then I'll talk to him on his own'.

'T-Thanks'.

Yami peeked round a door 'Oh. What have we got here?'

Yami walked in and Yugi stood at the door watching Yami pick up a picture of himself when he was younger.

'Aw, baby Yugi' Yami said.

'Sir!' Yami turned to him and he blushed even heavier 'Don't tease!'

'But you look so cute'.

'Sir, personal property!'

Yami smiled at him and put the picture back 'You're quite right'.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…just…don't tease me again'.

'Very well'.

Yami stared along at the other pictures, they were mainly of Yugi and his grandfather.

'You must like your grandfather a lot' Yami said.

Yugi walked in and stood next to him 'He's all I got. My parents died when I was young'.

'I'm sorry'.

'It's alright. I mean, I have a good life now, so it doesn't bother me one bit'.

Yami turned to him and smiled 'It hurts though doesn't it, loosing a loved one'.

'Yeah. I guess it does'.

Yugi looked up at him and smiled.

They continued talking until the dinner was ready. They sat around the dinner at first in silence.

'So, what was it you wanted to tell me about Yugi?' Solomon asked 'Nothing bad I hope'.

'No, no, it is quite good. I just wanted to tell how brilliant he is'.

'Oh?'

'His work is superb, I can't find any flaws in it, though he has a little trouble with his maths'.

Yugi blushed and looked down at his food.

'Yugi, have you made plans for the future?' Yami asked.

'Err…not really'.

'May I make a suggestion?' Yugi nodded 'How about Tokyo college?'

'Tokyo?' Yugi repeated.

'Oh, you really think he could get a place in Tokyo?' Solomon asked.

'With the work he's making, I'll find it hard for them to not except him. He could even go to university there as well'.

'Oh, Yugi'.

'Are they good?' Yugi asked.

'Don't be so impudent!' Solomon scolded 'Tokyo college and university are the best around Japan. You should feel honoured'.

'Oh…s-sorry. But…I wouldn't know what to study'.

'Well you have a year to think about it Yugi. But you should consider it Yugi'.

'Okay. If you say so'.

Yami smiled and continued with his dinner.

* * *

When it was getting late Yami decided to go home. Yugi quickly bolted to the living room and watched round the door.

'Well, dinner was nice' Yami said 'Thank you for having me'.

'Anytime. It was nice to have another adult in the house'.

Yami chuckled 'Actually, there was something I wanted to say'.

'Oh?'

'Yes. It's about Yugi'.

'Oh?'

'You see…he's very concerned'.

'About what?'

'I'm afraid it's about you. I've heard you haven't been feeling well'.

'Oh it's just a small cough' Solomon reassured as he patted his chest 'I'm sure it'll go away in it's own time'.

'Even so, it's still better to go and check on it. Yugi is really worried, it's distracting him from his work, and he would feel much more better if he knew that it was nothing'.

Solomon nodded his head.

'Alright. I'll get it checked up. If he was really worried he should've told me'.

'Teens have strange ways of showing how they care'.

'Alright. Well, I'll see you again'.

'Yes. And thanks again'.

Yami walked out into the street and Solomon shut the door, he turned to Yugi and Yugi cowered slightly.

'Oh Yugi, come here'.

Yugi moved from his hiding place and walked towards his grandfather so he brought him to a hug.

'You should've just told me Yugi' He said.

'I tried…but you never listened' Yugi said.

'Okay. I'm sorry'.

* * *

The next day Yugi immediately walked straight to Yami's desk.

'So how's your grandfather?' Yami asked.

'He's going to the doctors today, he'll tell me when I get home. Thank you sir'.

'It was nothing'.

'But…you shouldn't have lied saying I be able to go to Tokyo, he's convinced that I could go'.

'Who said I was lying?'

Yugi blushed slightly 'Eh?'

'I really do think you have potential Yugi, you shouldn't think so low of yourself'.

Yugi stared up at the ceiling 'That's a big pressure'.

Yami chuckled 'You still have time to decide what you want to do. So don't get stressed just yet'.

'Okay. Thank you again sir'.

Yugi reached for the door 'Yugi'.

Yugi turned around and Yami smiled at him 'Just remember. You are special. Okay?'

Yugi's blushed hardened but he managed to nod his head. As soon as he shut the door he stared out the window.

"Does that mean…he likes me?" Yugi thought. He then shook his head "No. I'm really being silly now. He just thinks of me as a student" Yugi sighed "Probably".

****************************End of chapter 5********************************

Me: 'I kissed a girl and I liked it-'

Diao: 'What is with that song? it's freaking demented'.

Me: 'Here let me change the lyrics specially for you. I kissed Agil and I liked it, the taste of his soft lips. I kissed Agil and I liked it-'

Diao: 'I get the point'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Day out

Me: Crying

Diao: 'What are you crying about now?'

Me: 'My art has turn s*it'.

Diao: 'It's nothing to cry about'.

Agil: 'You have to learn that if nothing goes her way, she cries bad about it for two hours'.

Diao: 'I know, but still, get a grip man'.

Chapter 6-Day out

It had been another class, and everyone was leaving after a long day.

'Don't forget' Yami reminded them 'The museum will be open for only a few more days so I want you all to go there because I expect an essay from each of you'.

There was a groan from everyone as they all left.

'Yugi' Yugi turned and walked back to Yami 'How's your grandfather?'

'Oh fine. He went to the doctors, he has a chest infection'.

'Oh really?'

'Yeah. But the doctor gave him some medicine and he will be better soon. That is if he rests, he still runs the shop, he'll only rest if I run it for him'.

Yami chuckled 'The old are the determined. It's nice seeing you happy again, I'm glad he will get better'.

'Yeah. See you tomorrow sir'.

Yugi walked out and smiled to himself. He was so lucky to love someone so caring.

* * *

During the week, Yugi had to help with the game shop so he can be sure his grandfather got better. He would help around the shop after school, it made him be almost late with his homework and made him exhausted, but he did it for his grandfather.

It was Sunday. The last day the museum closed so Yugi decided to go before it was too late and be the only one in his class who hadn't written an essay.

The day was nice, just how Yugi liked it. He wore some casual clothes of a white T-shit and some blue jeans. He had his school bag and in it was some money, a note pad to make any notes he might need later and a few other things.

'Lets get this done and out of the way'.

Yugi walked in and walked up to the woman behind admissions.

'I'd like a ticket please' Yugi said.

'Yes. One child'.

'I'm not a child! I'm in high school!'

'Oh Yugi'.

Yugi looked up to see Yami walking towards him.

'Sir. What are you doing here?' Yugi asked.

'I came for the last day. Same with you?'

'Y-Yeah'.

Yami smiled and put some money on the desk.

'Two tickets. One adult and one teenager'.

'S-Sir, you don't have to-'.

'It's alright Yugi. Besides, if anyone sees you and mistakes you as a child, you can say I'm looking after you'.

'Sir!'

Yami chuckled and picked up the tickets for them and they walked in the museum.

"I can't believe it!" Yugi's voice screamed "I'm alone with sir. Yami".

Yugi giggled slightly.

'What's so funny?' Yami asked.

'Oh nothing' Yugi passed off with a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Remain. Normal. Yugi." His voice ordered "Ah who cares? Go crazy on him!"

'So Yugi, where would you like to go first?' Yami asked as they looked around at the different areas.

'Umm…I don't mind' Yugi said.

'Okay. How about we start over here'.

Yami walked towards the ancient Egyptian exhibition and Yugi closely followed. They walked around a little.

'So, how's your grandpa?' Yami asked.

'He's doing a bit more better' Yugi said 'I actually persuaded him to take today off while I went to the museum'.

'Lucky'.

'Yeah. Grandpa can be so stubborn at times'.

'Well, lets make the most of today'.

Yugi smiled and they walked over to a exhibition case, inside was a mummy. Yugi leaned over.

'Ewww' Yugi said.

'It's not that bad Yugi' Yami chuckled.

'It's still pretty disgusting though. I mean, the skin is so wrinkled and stuff'.

'Everyone looks like it when they die'.

'I know'.

Yami grew a smirk and looked back down at the mummy.

'Do you know how they did mummification?' Yami asked. Yugi shook his head and Yami smirked even more 'When they died, they would take the dead bodies to a place called a ibu and they would make a cut on the left side of the body and take out your liver, lungs, stomach. Then they would take a long pole, place it in your nose and hook your brain before pulling it out the same way'.

'EW! Sir!' Yugi covered his nose as Yami laughed 'That's disgusting!'

'Well they didn't think so'.

'I'm never getting mummified when I die' Yugi shuddered at the thought.

'Well you'd be dead anyway, so you wouldn't feel anything'.

'Yeah, but still…'

Yami laughed some more 'Come on, lets check out the other stuff'.

They walked away from the mummy and walked to another exhibition case, behind it was a rock with drawings on it.

'You know what this is Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Erm…I think so…Isn't it the thing where they weighed their heart'.

'Yes it is. People believed that when you died your heart was weighed against the feather of truth. It showed if they were good enough to continue to the afterlife, if they failed their hearts were thrown to Ammit the devourer, if they succeeded they continued to the kingdom of Osiris'.

'Wow Sir, you know a lot about ancient Egypt' Yugi said impressed.

'In history, learning about ancient Egypt was my favourite subject. It's very interesting if you have the enthusiasm to learn it'.

'You should've become an archaeologist'.

'I should've, shouldn't I'.

'Then why didn't you?'

'Too many grades needed that I didn't have'.

'Oh'.

'But I like teaching. It's just as good'.

Yugi smiled and they continued around the museum. They looked around the space part, geology, they looked around most of it before they decided to buy something at the small café.

'So Yugi, have you liked it so far?' Yami asked.

'Yeah. I never get to go to places like this and enjoy it with anyone else'.

'Hmm? Don't your friends come with you?'

'Well…Joey would rather be outside playing around then be stuck in a boring old museum too long'.

'Ah, different views'.

'It's kinda embarrassing at times'.

'What is?'

'Being so brainy' Yugi smiled a little 'I sometimes feel a little left out. I sometimes talk about things that no one knows what I'm talking about, my grandpa, Joey. I know they try their best to keep up, but I talk far too much for them'.

'There's nothing wrong about being enthusiastic'.

Yugi chuckled a little 'Yeah I know. But I still feel like I'm from a different planet. It just seems that everyone thinks that everyone has to be the same or they're an outsider, I mean I'd expect it from those bullies but I'm sure that Joey thinks like that at times. He thinks I have to-'

'Bullies?'

Yugi froze in his seat. A classic moment where Yugi said too much when not needed.

'Umm…it's just…it's nothing-'.

'Yugi, are you being bullied?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked away 'It's nothing to be embarrassed about'.

'Yes it is' Yugi sighed and hung his head 'I thought if I told grandpa he'd worry about me. And if I told Joey, he'd get into trouble for fighting. I thought…if I kept quiet it would go away'.

'Yugi, keeping quiet is the least helpful thing you could do. You should've told someone sooner then you wouldn't have this problem'.

'No one would listen'.

Yami moved his hand forwards and placed it on top of Yugi's 'I'm listening Yugi'.

Yugi looked down at his hand and blushed slightly.

"Go on!" His voice persisted "Play the innocent act, it'll totally win him over! You know he wants you!"

Yugi decided to ignore his voice for once.

'It's alright' Yugi reassured 'I mean, I've gotten used to them hitting me, it…doesn't hurt as much. So, it's alright'.

Yami looked at Yugi's eyes and even he could tell there was a clear pain behind them.

'Yugi, do you know there's two of you' Yugi looked up and listened 'There's one that gets up in the morning, puts on your clothes, has breakfast and does everything. But the other Yugi, is very important to you, it's the Yugi that controls your feelings, your opinions your thoughts, interests, everything that makes up you. Do you know why you have two Yugi's?' Yugi shook his head.

'They protect each other. The outer Yugi protects the inner Yugi as it is small and weak, and the inner Yugi makes sure the outer Yugi has enough strength to protect itself. But bullies draw out that inner Yugi, it makes you feel weak and defenceless and susceptible to their attacks. But do you know something? I know that whether it's the inner Yugi or the outer Yugi, I know both are strong. And you don't have to put up with it. I can help you'.

Yugi felt water run down his face and he wiped the tears away.

'You alright Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi replied weakly 'I-It's just…you say it like it is'.

Yami smiled 'I should do. I was also bullied as well'.

'You?'

'Yeah. So I know what it's like for you. I thought the same as well, that if I kept quiet it'll go away. But it didn't, in the end I told my teachers and they took care of the problem for me'.

'B-But, whenever I said it, they just ignored me. They said it wasn't worth taking care of'.

'Well, I'll make sure they take care of it. I'll threaten them if it comes to it'.

'Thanks sir'.

Yugi continued wiping away his tears and calming himself down before they finished looking around.

'You feel better?' Yami asked as he stood up.

'Yeah'.

Yugi got up and immediately wrapped his arms around him 'Thank you sir'.

Yami smiled and put his arms around Yugi 'It's alright Yugi. You don't have to feel alone anymore'.

Yugi nodded his head and moved away before smiling himself 'Sorry. Not very mature am I?'

'I don't know. Even the most mature adults need to break down sometimes'.

'Even you?'

'Yeah. Even me'.

Yugi smiled at Yami 'I think I know what I'm going to write for my essay'.

'Oh? I guess I won't be able to know'.

'Nope'.

Yami laughed and they walked together 'Then I shall just wait'.

* * *

Yami walked between each of the desks, collecting each of the essays everyone wrote. When they all went to break, he took the time to read through a few before his next lessons.

He put the one he had finished and looked at the next one, the name at the top said "Yugi Mutou". Yami smiled and read the title of the essay.

"Ancient Egypt".

Yami chuckled 'Sneaky, Yugi'.

But he read it all and found it highly impressive, no doubt Yugi was going to do great more then he thought.

***************************End of chapter 6*********************************

Me: 'Remember the time you had crushes on teachers?'

Diao: 'Erm…kinda'.

Me: 'Yeah. Good times'.

Diao: 'Okay then'.

Me: 'You know, I believe Yami actually had feelings for Yugi'.

Agil: 'Really?'

Me: 'I don't know. I just I'd come out with it to confuse people if Yami thinks of Yugi in that way'.

Diao: 'You're sick man'.

Me: 'Kyaa, to right! Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Valentines day

Me: 'Wow, this story is surprisingly popular'.

Diao: 'How so?'

Me: 'Only six chapters and already twenty reviews. Soon it'll reach one hundred'.

Agil: 'You have a talent Vann'.

Me: 'Maybe I should write more stories like this'.

Chapter 7-Valentines day

It was the day before Valentines day and everyone was excited. Everyone except Joey.

He sat on his desk playing with his phone, this time he left it on "You spin me right round like a record player" And was singing along to it.

'I must be blessed to hear Joey singing in the mornings'.

They looked up at Yami stood next to him.

'Very funny sir' Joey said as he turned his phone off.

'I find it highly amusing' Yami said as he turned.

'Sir! Heba!'

He stopped and looked at Yugi, while Joey looked at him questionably.

'What the hell does Heba mean?' Joey asked.

'I-It's Egyptian' Yugi explained 'I-It's my name. I-In Egyptian'.

Yami smiled and turned to him 'You've been a little research'.

Yugi laughed a little 'I was…interested'.

"No you wasn't" His voice said.

It was true, he hadn't really researched them in the sense Yami was thinking, he only did it so he could understand Yami a bit more and have at least one thing in common. Along his research he found what his name would be in Egyptian. Heba.

'It's good that you've taken an interest in it Yugi. But don't neglect your studies'.

'I won't sir'.

Yami smiled and walked back to his desk. Yugi blushed slightly, praise could not be anymore sweeter.

* * *

At lunch Yugi sat with Joey as he talked away, Yugi wasn't really listening much, he was too busy thinking if he should get something for sir tomorrow.

'Joey' Yugi said interrupting him in his sentence 'If you…liked a girl…what…would you give her for valentines day?'

Joey grew a smirk 'I didn't know you had the hots for someone'.

'I didn't-I mean don't! I just wanted to know…'

'Well. Personally I'd make my own chocolates, but of course I don't know how so I'd buy some. Some expensive ones are quite nice, I've heard there are some that spell out a certain sentence. But I'm sure whatever you get her she'll appreciate it Yug'.

'I don't like anyone!' Yugi hissed.

'If you want, I can give you tips on having a good date'.

'Joey!'

Joey smirked as Yugi flustered explanation that he was just interested.

* * *

As soon as Yugi got home, he quickly got changed and took over the kitchen. He looked through some of the cook books they had, while Solomon watched him.

'What are you doing Yugi?' He asked.

'I was going to make some chocolates' Yugi said 'But I don't know how'.

'I know. Do you want me to help?'

'No. I want to do this on my own'.

'Well here' He picked up a book and turned it to the page Yugi needed 'Follow this and you can't go wrong'.

'Thanks Grandpa'.

'But if you need any help, just ask me'.

'Sure'.

He left his grandson to do his own thing. Yugi set the book upright so he could read it and rolled his sleeves up 'Lets get started'.

Yugi did all the things he needed, he made sure he had all the necessary ingredients needed, he mixed them good and then he put them in the fridge so they could set.

The next morning Yugi got out the chocolates and checked them. The had hardened enough so Yugi put them in a box and wrapped them up.

'A sweetheart for Valentines day?' Solomon chuckled. Yugi blushed slightly.

'N-No' Yugi said and ran off so he could put the box in his bag. Yugi got himself changed and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I bet sir is going to get a lot of things from the girls".

Yugi sighed. It seemed like a futile attempt to try and give him chocolates, but he had made them now so he had to give them to somebody.

"I'll put them on his desk at break, at least I'll know he got them".

* * *

So when Yugi and everyone else got to class, it wasn't surprising that all the girls in the class gave Yami chocolates and cards. There was no way now that he was going to take any interest in Yugi's present, the least he could do was try.

So when everyone left fro break, Yugi waited outside until Yami left, which he did and snuck in. Yugi could feel his heart beating fast.

"Pull yourself together!" His voice hissed "It's just a box! Just put it down!"

Yugi put it gently down on the wood.

'Yugi?'

Yugi turned around and seeing it was Yami, hid the box behind his back.

'Oh…Um…hi sir' Yugi said.

'What are you doing here?' Yami asked as he sat down at his desk.

'I was…waiting for someone' Yugi said.

'Oh? Who is it?'

"Say it's him. Go on, you know you want to! Just say it-!"

'You' Yugi quickly put his hand over his mouth after he said that.

'Something you want to talk about?' Yami asked.

"Tell him you love him. You adore him! Anything!"

'I…err…wanted…to talk to you'.

'Something important?'

Yugi nodded his head 'I need advice'.

"Advice? Why would you need that?"

'What is the problem?'

'Err…' Yugi thought for a minute, he needed to think of a good plan, but it seemed his voice took over more then his brain 'It's about adult stuff'.

"Adult stuff?"

'What kind of adult stuff?'

Yugi blushed to a red colour but his voice spoke up 'Well…I have a friend…he's really nice and all, but he wants my advice on something, but I don't know what to do'.

'What's his problem?'

'Erm…well…he kinda…thinks differently…about certain people, but he's not quite sure how people around him will react'.

'Yugi' Yugi looked at Yami and he smiled slightly 'This friend of yours…are you trying to tell me he's gay?'

Yugi jerked as soon as Yami said that.

"Did-Did it really sound like that?"

Yami smiled 'There's nothing wrong with homosexuality. I mean we're all human'.

'Y-Yeah. T-That's what I told him' Yugi stuttered.

'Of course, you have to be careful to whom you tell it to, I know there are some people that are out there who would like to make sure that people are taught their lesson'.

'Y-Yeah'.

'I know how hard it is coming out and telling people, I mean, my parents weren't too thrilled when I told them at first'.

Yugi's face went blank 'You mean…you're…like that?'

'Yeah' Yami looked up at Yugi 'Does that make me different to you?'

'No, no! I just…didn't think you was like that'.

"In fact it makes me love you more!"

'You should tell your friend that it doesn't matter what other people really think. As long as he's happy as the way he is. No one should change him because he looks towards men'.

'Y-Yeah. Okay. Thanks sir'.

Yugi was about to walk out.

'What's that behind your back Yugi?' Yami asked.

"Crap the chocolates!"

Yugi turned back and held the chocolates in front of them.

'Erm…a girl asked me to give this to you' Yugi said as he handed them to Yami.

'I thought I got every girls presents' Yami said 'Who's it from?'

'Err…she…didn't want me to tell you her name'.

'Ah, secret admirer' Yami pulled back the wrapping and opened the box, taking out a chocolate and eating it 'This is good. Tell the girl I said thank you'.

'I-I will' Yugi said while walked out of the classroom and as soon as the door was shut he smiled and found it hard to restrain the giggles he was getting.

He was so glad Yami liked it, he wondered if he should've ate on that morning to see if they were alright, but at least he liked them.

Yugi skipped down the corridor, nothing could change his mood, until he walked into a familiar person.

'Oh look, it's little Yugi Mutou' One of them said as he cracked his knuckles 'Don't you know you should look where you're going?'

One of them pushed Yugi up against the wall and another gave Yugi a big punch across his face.

'He's starting to get softer' One of the others chuckled.

'At least we won't be able to break our hands then' Another said as he punched Yugi in the stomach.

'Hey!'

They looked up at Yami walked up to them. They immediately let Yugi go as held his middle.

'What's going on here?' Yami asked.

'Nothing' One of them replied 'We was just talking, right Yugi?'

Yugi looked at them but looked away.

'Then how did Yugi get the bruises?' Yami asked.

'He's clumsy. He must've tripped or something'.

Yami glared at each of them 'You must think you're pretty smart. Thinking you can get away with bullying'.

'Sir. We wasn't bullying'.

'I'll know for sure' Yami pointed up to the ceiling where a camera was 'I'm sure they'll allow me to check it. If you weren't bullying, then that's that. But if you're lying to me, I'll know anyway'.

They all scowled at the floor, not believing they had missed the camera.

'So, do you want to tell me anything?'

* * *

Yugi sat outside the headmasters office, Yami and the bullies were inside and Yugi could hear shouting. Lots of it. He felt real bad that they had to endure it, but they did bring it on themselves.

The door opened and they walked out glaring at Yugi.

'You were lucky that your boyfriend should up to help' One of them muttered as they walked away. Yami followed them out and shut the door behind him.

'Don't worry Yugi. They won't bother you again' Yami reassured.

'T-Thanks sir' Yugi hung his head 'But…what if they do come back?'

Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'Then you tell me, and I'll deal with them. Deal?'

Yugi nodded his head and got up, but Yami put his hands on his shoulder.

'I'm not letting you go anywhere'.

'But-'

'Come on. You're going to the nurse, you had quite a beating'.

Yami guided Yugi down the corridor and to the nurses office.

'Thank you sir' Yugi said 'You're like superman but as a teacher'.

Yami laughed and rubbed his head 'Well then, I'm only protecting the innocent. Nothing special'.

Yugi giggled and they walked their way to the nurses office.

***************************End of chapter 7*********************************

Me: 'Yeah. I decided to fix Yugi's bullying problem in a nice way. Not the way I solved mine'.

Diao: 'And how did you do it?'

Me: 'I stopped going to school. It's pretty cool, but I most advise you kids, don't drop out of school on your last year'.

Agil: 'Not good'.

Diao: 'But you can?'

Me: 'Yep. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter. And I'm sorry. I can not remember who sings you spin me right round, I listen to it, but ahhh! The name has escaped me at the moment. Gomen'.


	8. secret, but not so secret lessons

Me: 'Man, I feel that this story is getting so popular that if it was a manga it would be turned into an anime'.

Diao: 'Why don't you start asking for a certain amount of reviews?'

Me: 'Because that'll make me look like I demand it, and that's just not me'.

Agil: 'Yo could give it a try'.

Me: 'Nope. End of conversation. And also, I'm going to skip this part a little ahead, so it's sometime in the spring now, near the middle and end. So just thought you'd want to know'.

Chapter 8-Secret, but not so secret lessons

Everyone groaned when they saw what Yami had written on the board.

Tests.

Maths tests.

'I know it's not a pleasant thing to do' Yami said as he handed everyone a sheet for the test 'But it's better to get it out the way, so just try your best, and don't worry'.

Yami finished handing out the tests and sat back down at his desk.

'Alright, you have forty-five minutes to finish it, so start now'.

Everyone started scribbling down as the test was under way.

Yugi tried his best to answer all the questions right, but even with the help Yami had been giving him in their lessons he still had no clue what it was on about, he needed help. But Yami couldn't help him in a test.

Yugi sighed and did the best he could, it couldn't be that bad.

* * *

After the long day at the school, Yami still had work to do, so he decided to bring it home. He marked each of the tests, everyone was doing good so far, a few mistakes but nothing worrying.

He then came to a test paper named "Yugi Mutou".

'Lets see how Yugi is doing' He muttered as he read through each of the questions, marking them appropriately to how he thought it should be.

* * *

The next day everyone was going to get their results after lunch, so everyone was wondering and guessing what they would get. Same with Joey and Yugi.

'Yugi' Yugi turned around 'Can we have a talk?'

Yugi nodded and Joey left them on their own. Yami put Yugi's test paper in front of him and Yugi didn't even have to ask to know what it was about.

'You still having trouble with maths?' Yami asked, Yugi nodded his head 'From the looks of it, it looks like you don't understand quite a lot'.

'Please sir, don't put me in one of those special classes' Yami looked at him perplexed.

'Why not?'

'It's just…no one talks to the people that go there. I don't want to be bullied again'.

'Those classes are suppose to help you not detract you from the others'.

'Well it…that's what it does'.

Yami sighed 'So how do you propose we get round this problem?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I could always just get a bad grade inn maths'.

'No Yugi, I won't allow that. You're a very bright student and I won't allow you to get bad grades'.

They stayed silent until Yami got his notebook out and wrote something down.

'How about extra lessons. One on one?' He asked.

'I guess…it sounds alright'.

Yami tore of the paper and handed it to Yugi, he looked at it but read it again, it was an address no doubt about it.

'How about you come to my place sometime and we can sort something out'.

Yugi froze from that second onwards. He could imagine that his senses and his conscious left in one go and was half way up to heaven.

'R-R-Really?'

'Unless, you want to have them here'.

'No! I-I mean. I-It's alright. I think…'

'Then when would you like to start?'

'Err…Umm…I…I don't know'.

'When will be convenient for you?'

'Umm…Is Sunday better? Because then we don't have school'.

'Okay. This Sunday?'

'Y-Yeah'.

'Then I'll expect you then. And I hope I can trust you won't give my home address to anyone so they can pull pranks or anything'.

'N-No, I won't. I'll treasure it-I mean, I'll keep it safe'.

Yami smiled making Yugi blush slightly 'Good. I'm glad you're trying your best'.

'T-Thanks sir'.

Yugi quickly left the room, Yami sorted through a few papers until he heard Yugi squeal loudly, he stared at the door for a few seconds before smiling and continuing on.

* * *

~Sunday, 2:00pm~

Yugi looked up at the building Yami lived in. He checked the address he gave him, no mistake, Yami lived in an apartment building. Yugi walked up to the door and let himself in, there was a room number at the bottom so Yugi walked up the stairs until he came to the right floor, he walked along until he came to Yami's room.

"I still can't imagine how I ended up here" Yugi thought "Or how I decided that dressing in my school clothes was a good idea, but I really can't go back now".

Yugi nervously knocked on the door and it opened, but Yugi looked surprised.

Yes it was Yami, but he looked so…normal. He wore a basic sleeveless shirt and some rough jeans.

'Yugi you made it' Yami looked down at his clothes 'Why are you still in your uniform?'

'Err…I couldn't decide what to wear'.

Yami moved out of the way so Yugi could go in and shut the door behind him.

'I never expected you to live in an apartment' Yugi said.

'Expect it to be a mansion did you?' Yami joked.

'Well…not exactly like that'.

Yami chuckled 'Do you want something?'

'N-No, I'm fine thanks'.

Yami smiled and walked over to the kitchen part 'Make yourself at home, I'll be with you in a minute'.

'O-Okay'.

Yugi sat down on the sofa and took of his backpack. Was he nervous? No, he was way past that, more like going-to-die-any-minute nervous. Yes, that was more like it.

Yugi looked around, there was a shelf in front of him filled with different photos but only one caught his attention. It was one of a woman, the same one he had seen before.

Of course it was a different photo, but it was definitely the same person. She had long black hair and was standing by a roe bush looking directly at the camera, she was very pretty, but Yugi was still as clueless as to who it was.

Yami sat down next to him and smiled.

'Ready to start?' Yami asked, Yugi nodded and got out his book from his bag 'I never knew you liked looking at older women Yugi'.

'Eh?'Yami pointed to the picture and Yugi blushed.

'N-No, it isn't like that. I was just…wondering who she was. Is she…a girlfriend or something?'

Yami chuckled 'No. It's my sister'.

'Oh. Well…I guess she does look a bit like you'.

'I adored her'.

Yugi turned to Yami, realising the past tense he had just used.

'Did you…have an argument?' Yugi questioned.

'No. She died a few years ago'.

'Oh…I'm sorry'.

'It's alright. I've gotten used to it'.

Yugi stared down at his hands, he really didn't want to ask any more questions if he loved his sister so much.

'How…did she die?' Yugi asked.

'She got sick. Very sick. There was nothing the doctors could do to help her' Yami looked up at the picture and smiled 'You know, you remind me of her'.

'I do?'

'Yeah, she was just like you. Smart, bright, kind, caring, hopeless with maths'.

Yugi giggled and even Yami chuckled slightly.

'But she was a great sister' Yami smiled and turned to Yugi 'But, talking about my past doesn't get your maths done'.

Yugi groaned as he opened his book 'It's the only reason you've come here, so don't complain'.

'Okay sir'.

They carried on with the maths as Yugi did his best to learn and Yami taught him all he could, every so often Yugi looked up and smiled at the picture of Yami's sister. It felt like she was another person in the room.

After a few hours of being there, they agreed to meet up every Sunday unless either had plans on that day, and then Yugi left.

* * *

Yami sat down on the couch with a wine glass in his hand, he smiled at his sisters picture.

'What did I do today?' Yami asked as he took a small sip 'I had Yugi round here, you know, I introduced you to him'.

He stared at the inanimate object and swirled the wine around in his glass.

'If I know you, you would probably say he's cute' Yami looked up at the picture 'My relationship with him? He's just a student-Oh I see, you're trying to match make me again' Yami chuckled slightly 'He is just a student. I'll admit he is kinda cute, but that's all. I'm his teacher and he's my student, end-of-story'.

Yami sighed and sat back a little 'Although…if it was different, there might be-Ah! Now look at what you've done. You've got me contemplating my profession, you're the worst sister'.

Yami got up from the sofa and walked off.

*******************************End of chapter 8*****************************

Me: 'I just wanted to throw this in so things can get a little more…lets say interesting between Yami and Yugi'.

Diao: 'Okay, the museum and going round Yugi's house was reasonably fine. But WTF! What was you thinking?!'

Me: 'Hey, me and my sensei have one to one lessons'.

Diao: 'Yeah, but you go to the library. No one goes round their teachers house!'

Me: 'It's just for the story! God! You're such a party pooper!'

Diao: 'Am not!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. The school trip

Me: 'Man, people have been questioning Yami and his picture. It's not even that big of a deal'.

Agil: 'If it isn't that big of a deal, why are you complaining?'

Me: 'I don't know. Oh well. Heh, this chapter Yami's going to forget his profession'.

Agil: 'You mean…?'

Me: 'I don't know. We'll find out. By the way it's summer now'.

Chapter 9-The school trip

Yugi and Joey sat on the bench and read through the letter Yami handed out to everyone earlier that day. A letter asking permission for a trip.

'Sounds great' Yugi said 'Are you going Joey?'

'Maybe. I might like getting away from school for a week'.

'Well, I'd definitely like to go. It'll be fun. Especially the festival that's listed here'.

'Well, if you're going I am too. I ain't going to be stuck here on my own for a week'.

At least Yugi wouldn't be on his own if he went on the trip, with Joey there it was going to be fun for sure.

* * *

The next day, everyone came in with signed papers for the trip, including Yugi and Joey.

'I'm surprised everyone wants to go' Yami said as he quickly skimmed through the letters.

'Sir, will you be there?' A girl asked.

'Yes. You are my class so I have to come'.

All the girls giggled, they were happy. Yugi smiled to himself, he was happy as well. If Yami was coming, he was sure he was going to enjoy it to the full.

'Say Yug' Yugi turned to Joey 'Is that girl you like coming?'

'Umm…Y-Yeah'.

Joey smirked 'You know what they say about class trips. They only reason people go to them is so they can get romance'.

'J-Joey!'

'What? Sneaking away from the group, staying up late, it's natural for you to try and get her'.

'I'm not going to do anything like that!'

'Sure'.

* * *

So it finally came. The day they departed for their trip, they would come back the following Monday. In Yugi's mind there was only one thing in it.

Alone with Yami!

He found himself occasionally giggling to himself as they waited for the coaches to turn up, he knew they wouldn't exactly be alone, but it was out of school. Far from anyone that could stop them.

'Yug, you alright?'

Yugi turned to Joey who watched him giggling.

'Yeah. I was…thinking of something funny'.

'Oh. Anything to do with a girl?'

'Joey!'

Then two coaches turned up and the teachers sorted who was going onto which bus. Yugi and Joey got a seat somewhere in the middle of the coach. They shoved their luggage on the top shelf and sat down, Yugi had the window seat and Joey sat next to him.

'Well, bye-bye school' Joey waved at the building and sat back in his seat 'No school work for a week'.

'Joey, this is a school trip. Obviously we're going to do work of some sort'.

'Yeah. But at least I don't have to sit down at a desk. Man, sometimes I think my back is going to break'.

Yugi giggled and soon the buses had everyone seated. On Yugi's coach, Yami and Miss. Emi were in charge for that coach.

'How about I sit somewhere in the middle' Yami said to Miss. Emi 'And you stay at the front, because to be honest I have no idea where we are supposed to be going'.

'Then it looks like I haven't got much of a choice'.

Miss. Emi sat herself at the front while Yami walked a little up the bus and sat down at an empty seat.

'Hey sir' Joey leaned on the back of the seat that Yami had sat on 'I'm right behind you'.

'Oh lucky me' Yami joked.

* * *

While the bus drove on everyone was talking and doing things. Joey got out a game and was playing it while Yugi watched, it was better that way, Yugi wasn't exactly sure how to play that game.

'Aw man!' Joey hung his head as he lost again.

'You lost again Joey?' Yami asked.

'Yeah. I completed this game once before, but now…I can't remember'.

Yami chuckled.

'Say sir. What are we going to do when we get there?' Joey asked.

Yami turned around and smiled at them both.

'Well Joey, we're going to be out in the middle of nowhere in the wilderness, what do you think?'

'Not natural studies' Yami nodded his head and Joey groaned 'Why do we need to learn things like that?'

'It's interesting Joey. You can find so much when you look right'.

'Yeah, yeah. Are we really going to be on our own?'

'Well, not exactly. We have phones for emergencies, so I guess not'.

'A-And there's that festival, right sir?' Yugi said.

'Yes. There will be people at that'.

'What is this festival thing about?' Joey asked.

'It's an old traditional thing to celebrate the summer spirits awakening'.

'Summer spirits?'

'They used to believe there was summer spirits and winter spirits. They would have festivals for both'.

'How come we didn't go to the winter one?'

'We thought it best to take you to the summer one so you don't get frozen'.

'Aww, and here I thought teachers were evil'.

Yami smirked and turned back round.

'You'll think we're even more evil when you see what we've got planned for you'.

Joey and Yugi looked at each other questioningly. What ever it was, they were bound to find out soon enough.

* * *

They soon reached the place they were going to stay, a place called Mizu lake. The coaches dropped them off in front of it, it was a big place. A very big place. And the inside wasn't that bad either.

True it was very traditional but it looked so posh.

The bedrooms were for two each, so Yugi and Joey obviously got to a pair and got their room.

Joey flopped down onto his bed.

'Man these beds are really soft. How about we let the teachers leave me here'.

Yugi giggled as he sat down on his own.

'I don't think they'd allow that Joey. Besides, if you stay here, who will I talk to during the day?'

'I guess I'll get bored here as well'.

Joey got up and looked out his window, Yugi joined him and looked out. At the back was a small neatly kept garden, it was very pretty.

'How can people afford these places?' Joey asked.

'I don't know. But you've got to admire them'.

After dinner was served everyone had to go to bed, which annoyed Joey being told what to do, so he and Yugi just laid in there beds.

'I'd like to have a big house' Joey whispered.

'Yeah' Yugi whispered back.

'With your girlfriend?'

Yugi blushed to a red colour 'W-What makes you think that?'

'I dunno. Just thought I'd say it'.

'Joey!'

'So who is this girl? I promise I won't laugh or anything, just tell me'.

Yugi pulled his duvet closer to him 'I-I can't'.

'Alright. Tell me about her'.

'W-Well. She's nice. And kind. And caring' Yugi stared up at the ceiling and smiled to himself 'And even though I can be annoying and a waste of space, she never ever complains. I mean, I know she thinks it I can see it but she never ever tells me to go away. And she helps me with my problems, it's like she knows everything about me, and knows how it feels to be me. It felt strange at first, but it's quite nice now. And-'

Yugi turned to look at Joey who was watching Yugi.

'S-Sorry. I was rambling'.

'No, no. It's nice you like this girl who ever she might be. She must love you back'.

'I-I don't know. I mean, there are times I was pretty sure she loved me back, but I wonder if she only sees me as…me. A small, pathetic weakling'.

Joey then picked up his shoe and threw it at Yugi, hitting him on the head.

'Ow! What did you do that for?'

'Yug, you've got to stop being so pessimistic. Just ask her out already, she's bound to say yes. And if she doesn't screw her, there are plenty of people out there, you need to push yourself a little'.

'But Joey-'.

'Do it! And if you don't the other shoe is coming your way'.

'Alright. I'll try'.

'Good'.

* * *

The Tuesday, they were set up into groups and began the start of the work. Yugi was so lucky, he was with Yami, how much more better could it get?

On Wednesday, after the long day, they were going to the festival. The people who worked at where they were staying had brought out two large baskets, what was inside was a mystery.

'Alright then everyone' Miss. Emi called 'I want everyone to listen. We are going in a few minutes to the festival, I'd like to remind you it is in a public place so other people will be there, so behave, if anyone is found misbehaving we will find a way to punish you. You can spend as much money as you like but you can not leave the vicinity until we say so. And to add to the cultural theme we have organised special clothing for you to wear'.

They took the tops of the baskets and everyone looked in.

'The girls gets to wear kimonos, while the boys can wear Yukatas. You can choose your own, there's plenty around'.

Everyone took out their own choice of clothes, the girls were admiring the beautiful kimono's they picked out and everyone got changed.

Yugi stood outside his and Joey's room. Yugi wore a blue Yukata with a yellow ribbon around the middle, holding it together the pattern had white circles big and small.

'Come on Joey' Yugi hurried 'What's taking you so long?'

'Excuse me, I'm going to wear a dress!' Joey shouted back 'Give me some time to get used to it'.

Yugi sighed but Joey opened the door. He wore a red Yukata with black strips going down it, he also had a blue ribbon holding it together.

'You look fine Joey' Yugi reassured as he held his hand and pulled him back to the others 'Besides, everyone else is wearing one'.

'Yeah, but…this is so embarrassing'.

As soon as everyone turned up they walked down the street to the festival. All the girls was admiring the kimonos they wore, they even found time to style their hair. Yami was trapped with most of the girls, they asked him how they looked and he replied very beautiful. Yugi sighed, he wish he looked beautiful so he could be braver to ask Yami how he looked, then he would reply he looked beautiful as well.

They soon reached the park where the festival was underway.

'Okay. Have fun and be back here by…ten. And no trouble'.

Everyone said yes in chorus and they split into separate directions. Yugi and Joey walked around.

'No one else is wearing a Yukata' Joey grumbled.

'Well, it's just for fun' Yugi said 'No one will think you're a cross dresser'.

'I don't care. Where shall we go?'

'I don't know. Its crowded around here'.

'Hey, over there. No one is over there'.

Joey pulled Yugi to a pond, they walked over a bridge and looked into the dark water.

'There's no fish' Yugi said, it was true, the water stayed still and no sign of any koi.

'Hmm, I wonder why'.

Then Yugi's stomach growled slightly and he blushed.

'I bet you're scaring them away' Joey joked.

'Am not!'

'Here, I'll get you some cotton candy or something'.

'Oh, no I'll get my own'.

'No. You wait here, if you come you're bound to get trampled by the people, don't worry. I'll have enough money'.

Joey waved at him and walked back to the crowd, Yugi turned back to the waters and tried to find the fish again, but the only thing he could see was the moons reflection.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up and Yami walked up to him 'What are you doing?'

'I was looking for the fish. A-And waiting'.

'Waiting for who?'

'Joey. He's going to buy me some cotton candy, but he was worried I'd get hurt with the large crowd. He'll be back in a minute or two'.

* * *

~Joey at that moment~

'What!? Ten quid for cotton candy! What kind of place is this!?'

* * *

'Joey is so kind' Yami joked 'And you won't find any fish in there'.

'What do you mean?' Yugi asked.

'This isn't a koi pond. This is a moon reading pond'.

'What's a moon reading pond?'

'You're supposed to look at the moons reflection and it's supposed to tell what lies in the future'.

'Oh, can you do it sir?'

'No. I only know what it is, I have no idea how you go about doing it'.

'Oh, I was hoping you could tell me my future'.

'Yugi, you already know what your future is'.

'I-I do?'

'Yes' Yami held Yugi's face and rubbed his cheek with his thumb 'You're going to have a great future'.

Yugi found himself blushing, so hard his face wasn't red anymore. Yugi held Yami's hand, pressing it closer to his skin. They ended up staring at each other until Yami took back his hand, he too was blushing slightly and looked away.

'Have fun Yugi' He said and walked away.

Yugi watched him as he disappeared. He gently touched the side of his face and blushed, he really did touch him, and he knew it wasn't friendly either. But did that mean…?

'Yug!'

Yugi turned around as Joey walked up to him, holding to cotton candy sticks. He gave one to Yugi.

'You'd better like this, it cost so much'.

'Joey, I said I would pay for my own, now look'.

'It's alright. Besides, you can pay for the drinks'.

Yugi scowled at him 'I guess so. But don't trick me like that'.

Joey smirked and bit into his cotton candy 'Why are you red?'

'Huh?'

Joey tapped Yugi on the face 'Why are you blushing?'

'Oh…Umm…n-no reason'.

Joey smirked again and bit into his cotton candy, Yugi followed his lead and they enjoyed the rest of the festival.

* * *

The following day they had an outdoor class so they were all following Yami through the forest, Yugi and Joey lingering behind. Joey was sulking, he didn't really like the idea of studying the great outdoors, as long as he knew what were flowers and what were trees he didn't care much. Yugi was too preoccupied with last night, perhaps Yami hated him now, for trying to push him too far. He hadn't talked to him like he had before so it was the only explanation.

They stopped in a small area and were ordered to find five different types of flowers. Yugi was quickly writing the attributes of one flower as Joey stood and looked bored.

'I'm bored' Joey said 'I wonder what's over here'.

Joey walked into the woods and Yugi stood up.

'Joey!' Yugi hissed 'We aren't supposed to wonder off!'

But Joey ignored him and continued walking deeper into the woods, Yugi had no option but to follow him, he just hoped they would be back without anyone noticing.

They wondered around a little, Joey was just checking things out that passed his interest.

'Joey, what if we get lost?' Yugi asked.

'We've been walking in a straight line. Just head back that way' Joey looked around and noticed something 'Oh cool, Yugi check this out'.

Joey walked over and Yugi stood back watching. It was a drop, they stood at the top. Joey walked near the edge and looked over, looking down at the small landslide at the bottom.

'Joey, be careful' Yugi warned.

'It's alright. I bet if someone fell down it they'd die' Joey saw a nearby rock and kicked it off the edge, watching it roll to the bottom 'I've got to record this'.

Joey took out his phone and started to video record the drop.

'Joey, please stay away from the edge' Yugi begged.

Joey turned to him and smiled 'Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. Hey, lets see how close we can get'.

Joey carefully walked right to the edge and turned back to Yugi, who was now petrified.

'What do you think?'

'I think you should come back'.

'It's okay Yug, it's safe'.

'Please!' Yugi looked up at Joey 'I-I'm scared Joey'.

'Okay. I'm sorry, I'll come-'

As Joey turned to walk back to Yugi, the ground underneath his foot broke away and Yugi watched as Joey disappeared down the drop.

'Joey!'

Yugi ran to the edge and fell to his knees, Joey laid at the bottom on his back, he was dirty and looked unconscious.

'Joey! Joey answer me!' Yugi called out, he could make out Joey's quiet groan, so he was still alive 'Hang on Joey I'm coming down!'

Yugi carefully slipped his body over the edge and carefully and controlled let his body slip down the dirt until he got to the bottom. He ran over to Joey and kneeled beside him.

'Joey, are you alright?!'

'Yugi…don't stand on the edge…not good'.

'It's okay Joey' Yugi stroked Joey's blonde hair, when he took back his hand it had blood over it 'Oh god'.

'What?' Joey asked weakly.

'N-Nothing. It's going to be alright'.

Joey tried to move but Yugi kept him in the position he landed in.

'Joey, don't move' Yugi stood up and looked to the top of the hill 'HELP! ANYONE! HELP!'

Yugi listened but he heard no one, Yugi was on his own.

'Okay, Joey' Yugi took off his jacket and placed it over Joey to keep him warm 'We're going to play a game'

'A game?'

'Yeah. I'm going to go, but you have to start counting. If I don't get back by the time you reach one hundred, I loose. Sound good?'

'One…two…three'.

Yugi quickly got up and did his best climbing back up the dirt to the top. As soon as he did he ran back to the others, he wasn't quite sure what they could do, but if someone could do anything better then he could it would help.

Yugi ran as fast as he could and ran straight into another person, they managed to hold him up.

'Yugi' Yami said surprised 'Where was you coming from?'

'Sir, sir you have to help!' Yugi pulled on his arm and tried to pull him back 'Joey fell, he's hurt really bad!'.

'Okay Yugi, calm down' Yami held Yugi by the arms so he couldn't panic 'What's happened?'

'Joey. He fell down this drop, I told him not to, but he fell and now he's bleeding and it's all my fault!'

'Yugi, where is Joey?'

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him back. They reached the drop and Yami looked down at Joey who was still counting.

'Okay Yugi, I need you to run back to Mizu lake, and get some medical help. I'll stay and help Joey'.

Yugi nodded and started to run back. Yami looked back down at Joey.

'Hang on Joey, I'm coming down!'

Yami carefully slid the drop, accidentally cutting his arm on his way and kneeling beside Joey.

'Joey, how you doing?' Yami asked.

'Is Yugi back?' Joey asked.

'No, no he's still gone'.

'Fifty-four…fifty-five…fifty-six…'

'Joey, count in your head, and tell me what hurts the most'.

'My head'.

Yami gently felt around Joey's head and found where the blood was.

'Anything else?' Yami asked.

'Everything hurts…my head's the worst'.

Yami placed his hand against Joey's cheek.

'You're getting a little cold' Yami took off his jacket and put it over Yugi's 'You're going to be alright Joey'.

Joey chuckled slightly 'Tell me the truth…how bad is it?'

'The worst you're going to get is a few stitches'.

'Cool…seventy-one…seventy-two…'

Yami sat next to Joey and looked up, there was no one there so he turned to Joey.

'One hundred'.

'Why are you counting?' Yami asked.

'Yugi and me are playing a game…he's just lost' Yami chuckled 'Am I…going to die?'

'No. No you won't Joey'.

'I still…don't know who Yug's girlfriend is'.

'I didn't know Yugi had a girlfriend'.

'He likes some girl…he won't tell me who she is but…he likes her so much…they'll probably marry or something'.

Yami smiled at Joey 'You'll find out who his girlfriend is, I'm sure'.

* * *

Soon an Ambulance and Yugi came back, they managed to get Joey on a stretcher.

'Hey…Yug'.

'Yeah?'

'One hundred and thirty-one…you've got to be quicker'.

'Okay'.

They took Joey into the ambulance and they drove off, Yami walked up to Yugi and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Joey is going to be alright' He reassured.

'Is he?'

'Yeah. You know Joey, defiant, he'll be fine'.

Yugi smiled a little and they started walking.

'I suppose we'd better get back so they know all is well, and I know I have some soon-to-be-concerned parents to call'.

'It wasn't your fault sir'.

'And it wasn't your either, so don't blame yourself'.

'Okay'.

They made it back to the Mizu lake and they explained the incident and Yami had to call Joey's parents to tell them where he was. Yugi was sure Joey would be fine, but he couldn't stop worrying about him, so he was going to see him as soon as he got home.

****************************End of chapter 9********************************

Me: 'So much can happen on school trips'.

Diao: 'This is surprisingly long'.

Me: 'I know, I didn't think it would be that long, oh well'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Love for everyone

Me: 'Hehehe, I wonder if Joey's dead yet'.

Diao: 'Vann, you b*tch!'

Me: 'Jokes, jeez, Joey wouldn't die from that. God, and I might make Joey have a love interest. Guess who'.

Chapter 10-Love for everyone

It had been a day after the school trip, and Yugi was very depressed.

He looked over at Joey's empty seat. He was still in hospital, and he wasn't sure how long he would be in there. Yugi knew it was nothing serious, but he couldn't help put ponder if Joey had something worse.

When the bell rang for the end of the day everyone gathered there things and left the classroom.

'Yugi' Yugi automatically walked to Yami's desk 'Heard anything about Joey?'

Yugi shook his head 'I was going to see him on my way home'.

'Okay. Send him my best wishes'.

'I will'.

Yugi walked out and sighed. He was sure Yami was worried about him, he just hoped everything with Joey would be alright so life can go back to normal.

* * *

When Yugi got to the hospital, they told him what room Joey was in and Yugi walked down the corridor. He came to Joey's room and looked in, Joey sat in one of the hospital beds reading a magazine, oblivious to Yugi watching him.

'Hey Joey'.

Joey looked up at Yugi and smiled 'Hey Yug, what brings you here?'

Yugi walked in and sat on Joey's bed 'I wanted to see you. Is that a crime?'

'Maybe. What do you want?'

Yugi giggled 'Just to see you. How are you doing?'

'Well. They gave me some stitches in my head, and they said it'll take it a while before they can take them out. But other then that, I feel fine'.

'That's good'.

'What's happening at school?'

'Not much. Sir sends his best wishes'.

Joey chuckled 'I bet he would. It's been so boring here on my own'.

'What about your parents? Haven't they come to see you?'

'Yeah. But they've been fussing over me and stuff, it's quite annoying really'.

They sat in silence as Yugi looked around the room.

'Are you going to tell me?'

Yugi looked at Joey questionably 'Tell you what?'

'Who the girl you like is' Yugi blushed and looked away 'Come on Yugi, I nearly died, I deserve to know who you like'.

'But I-You won't like who it is'.

'So? It's not my decision on who sparks your fancy. So come on, fess up. Who is it?'

Yugi mumbled the name.

'Can't hear you Yug, speak up'.

'S-S-Sir'.

Yugi managed to look at Joey who watched him plainly. Yugi crimsoned heavily and waited for Joey to yell at him.

'Really?' Yugi nodded and Joey sniggered 'Sorry, it's just-'

Joey started laughing and Yugi watched him as he held his middle.

'I'm sorry' Joey apologised as he calmed down 'You like someone who's way older then you are'.

Joey chuckled and Yugi frowned at him.

'So?'

'Ah, nothing. I couldn't imagine you to like someone like him'.

'Are you…mad at me?'

'No, why should I be?'

'I just thought…if you knew you'd be mad that I like my teacher. I mean, it's weird I know but still…'

'Yug, you can like who ever you fancy, I don't really care. But make sure he doesn't use it against you, 'cause I here a lot of weird stories about perverted teachers with their students'.

'I don't think sir is like that Joey' Yugi reassured.

'Yeah well, you don't know what goes on behind hidden doors'.

Yugi rolled his eyes, it was to be obvious that Joey would go overprotective on him.

'So, he was the one you gave chocolates to on Valentines day?' Joey questioned.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi replied.

'What else have you been hiding from me?'

'N-Nothing' Yugi lied. He was sure if he told Joey about the times where Yami came over his house, the day at the museum and the fact that he goes to his house every Sunday for extra maths lessons, he would go beyond mental.

'Ah Yugi, you're so unpredictable' Joey managed to get Yugi in a head lock and ruffled his hair 'But that's what makes me like you more'.

'Ah! Joey get off!'

* * *

Joey stayed in the hospital for a couple of extra days, then he was released and able to go back to school.

When he came back everyone surrounded him and asked him a million questions. He sat on his desk and explained the story to them.

'So there I was' Joey said 'Lying in this heap at the bottom. I could feel the blood leaving my head and soaking into the ground underneath me'.

There was a gasp and Yugi rolled his eyes. Joey could be such an attention seeker at times.

'Of course my good friend Yugi was there to help. He managed to keep me alert until the ambulance arrived. When I was in the hospital I could feel each stitch they sowed into the back of my head, and now it looks like I've got a squashed spider in my hair'.

Joey turned around and moved his hair out of the way so they could see his stitching.

'What's going on here?' Everyone looked up as Yami walked up to them.

'Sir, want to see my squashed spider?' Joey asked as he moved his hair out of the way again to show Yami.

'Very lovely Joey. Nice to see your humour wasn't injured. Alright enough of Joey's spider, lets get classes going'.

Everyone sat down at their seats and lessons began, and it was just like before.

* * *

When they broke for lunch, Joey was giving Yugi the details about the hospital experience. Joey was so in-depth with his story he walked into someone without seeing they were there.

'Hey watch where you're walking' The lady growled.

They looked up at her. She was a little older then the two, she had long blonde hair that reached down to her waist. She wore a small purple jacket with a white strapless shirt underneath and a short purple skirt with high boots.

'S-Sorry' Joey apologised stutteringly. She flicked a part of her blonde hair and walked off leaving the two teens stand there.

'Whoa, did you see her Yugi?' Yugi looked at Joey and realised he was following her.

'Joey, where're you going?'

They followed the lady until she reached their classroom, and shut the door behind her.

'Hey up, I bet she's sir's girlfriend' Yugi scowled at Joey. Of course he didn't know about Yami's sexual orientation.

They crept to the door and opened it a little. She stood in front of Yami's desk and was talking with him. Joey opened the door fully and they both looked at him.

'Caught you in the act!' Joey said.

'Act? What act?' Yami questioned as Joey and Yugi walked in.

'Is she your girlfriend?' Joey asked, to which they both started laughing. Joey looked at both of them questionably, while Yugi rolled his eyes.

'Oh Joey, ye of little faith, she is just my friend' Yami explained.

'And besides. I know there wouldn't be a chance to date Yami even if I wanted to' The woman added.

'B-But…you was talking to each other'.

'That's what most people do Joey'.

'No! I mean in a flirting way!'

'Your eyes must be deceiving you Joey. We was just talking'.

'Are these your students Yami?' She asked.

'Indeed they are. This is Joey, clown of the class' Joey scowled at Yami 'And this is Yugi. Bright Yugi Mutou'.

Yugi blushed at the name Yami gave him.

'Yugi, Joey, this is my friend Mai'.

'Sorry for snapping at you earlier' Mai apologised 'I get so many guys trying to grope me, I just presumed'.

'I-It's okay'.

Yugi looked at Joey and noticed the faint pink colour in his cheeks. At least now he could see what it was like to see himself with a crush.

'So, does Yami treat you right?' Mai asked.

'You make it sound like I beat them' Yami said.

'Yeah. Sir's the best' Joey answered 'And, we was on this class trip and I had an accident but sir was there to help me'.

'Oh really? What happened?'

'I feel down this drop'.

'Oh my'.

'It's okay. And look I have stitches in my head'.

Joey turned around and moved his hair so he could she her his stitches.

'Oh, you poor thing' Mai said as she gently rubbed his head 'Well, it's a good thing sir was there'.

'Yeah, it was'.

Mai looked between the two boys 'Well, I don't usually say this to high school students, but you two are certainly cute'.

Yugi and Joey blushed, but Joey was more heavier then Yugi's was. Mai turned to Yami.

'Anyway, you still on for the drink?' Mai asked.

'Of course' Yami turned to Joey who had raised one eyebrow 'A casual drink that is'.

'Alright. I'll pick you up then'.

'Sounds good to me'.

Mai walked over to the door to be followed by Yami, Yugi and Joey.

'I'll see you all again'.

She blew kisses to all of them and disappeared down the corridor.

'Sir, has she got a boyfriend or anything?' Joey asked.

'No. And if you want her attention you'd better think of something more better then the innocent act. Mai doesn't usually go for younger guys'.

'What? Hey, I was just curious'.

Yami looked at him questionably before they all went on there separate ways.

'So Joey, are you going to try?' Yugi asked.

'Try what?'

'To get Mai on a date with you'.

Joey's face turned red and he looked away 'I don't know what you're talking about'.

'Come on Joey. You like her don't you?'

'I hardly know her'.

'You like her appearance'.

Joey turned to Yugi 'How can I help myself when she wears those kind of revealing clothes?'.

'Why don't you ask sir for her number or something? I'm sure he'd give it to you'.

'No. I won't do anything like that'.

'Okay. Your loss'.

'Besides I could just go and tell sir what you really think about him'.

Yugi blushed to a deep red colour 'J-Joey! You wouldn't!'

'Wanna bet?'

Yugi tried to hit him but he moved out of his way an ran down the corridor followed by Yugi.

******************************End of chapter 10***************************

Me: 'Well, Joey's got a crush, Yugi admitted his feelings to Joey. I'm running out of ideas so can anyone guess what the next chapter will involve?'

Diao: 'You really can't hold up a story for long can you?'

Me: 'Hey, ten chapters the limit for me, and we've already passed that stage'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Gomen for the short chapter!'


	11. Where the title comes in

Me: 'Teeheehee, this is where things turn around. Teeheehee'.

Diao: 'Oh please don't tell me-'

Me: giggling.

Diao: 'Giggly Vann. Great'.

Me: 'By the way, it's been a few months now, in case no one knew what the hell was happening' Giggle.

Chapter 11-Where the title comes in

Joey was sitting on his desk, playing around with his phone and occasionally giggling to himself as Yugi sat and watched him.

'So…how did it go?' Yugi asked, indicating to the date Joey had.

Joey giggled again and turned to Yugi 'It was alright'.

'Really?'

'No, it was the best thing ever!' Joey touched his cheek and giggled again.

Yugi grew a smirk 'Did Mai kiss you?'

'Twice'.

Yugi smiled again as Joey giggled like a school girl.

They saw Mai a couple of more times during the school day, and Joey took the opportunity to talk with her some more, and then Joey brought up as much courage he could drag up and asked Mai out. But what was more surprising then that, she actually agreed to it, and after a few dates they found that they really liked each other. A lot apparently, but it was nice to see his friend in a good mood.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang everyone left the classroom.

'Joey'.

Both Yugi and Joey turned to Yami as he waved a note. Joey rushed up to him and snatched it out of his hand before quickly reading it and giggling again.

'I'm not quite sure which way to swing' Yami said 'Mai drugging Joey, or Joey drugging Mai'.

Yugi giggled as Joey pocketed the note.

'Thanks sir' Joey appreciated.

'Not a problem. But don't neglect your work'.

'Yes sir'.

Yugi rolled his eyes. He was as sure as can be Joey wasn't going to keep that promise at all

* * *

They sat on their bench at lunch as Joey read through his note a million more times.

'Joey, are you ever going to tell me what it says?' Yugi asked. Joey turned to him and smiled at him.

'Just another date set' Joey proudly said 'I'm a very lucky man Yugi'.

'Boy Joey. You're still a minor, so don't think Mai will go further then kisses'.

'That's what you think'.

Yugi frowned at his in-love friend, he knew it couldn't be helped, he just didn't want to get too sidetracked.

'So Yugi, when are you going to tell sir?' Joey asked, bringing a pink colour to his face.

'T-Tell him what?'

'That you like him'.

Yugi looked away as his face turned red 'I-I wasn't planning to'.

'You wasn't?' Yugi shook his head 'Why not?'

'B-Because…why do you ask?'

'I don't know. I just thought you would soon'.

'D-Do you think I should?'

'Maybe. I don't know how he'll take it but it's better telling him then keeping it locked away'.

'I-I guess so. But what if he hates me?'

'Then he'll deal with me' Joey put his arm around Yugi and pulled him closer 'Because no one upsets my friend Yugi'.

Yugi smiled at Joey 'Thanks. You're like my big brother'.

'You know, I wish I was'.

* * *

Yugi sat at the table that night, playing with his dinner. He played around with the thought of telling Yami how he felt, but altogether, he wasn't entirely sure how he would go around telling him how he felt. He knew it would be awkward as their was such a big age gap between them, and the fact he was Yugi's teacher, and he knew that was just plain wrong.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up at his grandfather who watched him 'Is something wrong?'

'N-No. I'm alright'.

He watched Yugi until Yugi gave up to his stare and sighed.

'Grandpa. How would you…tell someone you liked them?' Yugi asked with a hint of pink.

'Ohohoho, love interest?'

Yugi blushed harder and hid his face 'Grandpa'.

'What? I was young as well, I know what it's like'.

'So…what would you do?'

'Well. I would come straight out with it' Yugi groaned. He hated that idea immediately 'Though, I knew a few people who were also shy about telling how they felt, and instead of saying it direct, they wrote a letter or note expressing how they felt'.

Yugi perked up and looked to his grandpa.

'And they left it?'

'In a place they knew they wouldn't find it or knew they wouldn't be in the vicinity'.

'That's…not that bad'.

'Oh, I'm sure whoever this person may be will feel the same back'.

'I'm not so sure grandpa. But I guess all I can do is try. Thanks'.

Yugi got up from the table and rushed up to his room. Solomon chuckled to himself and took the plates to the sink.

'It's nice to see Yugi growing up so fast' He muttered to himself.

Yugi sat at his desk, a piece of paper on the desk and a pen in one hand. He stared at the paper and started to tap his pen.

True, this seemed like the best-and possibly the only-solution he had of telling sir how he felt. The only problem was writing the words, if he made it to sound poetic it would sound dumb. If he wrote it all lovey-dovey, that would probably make him sound so clingy and child like, and Yami had already built him up as mature like.

Yugi sighed and got writing.

"I guess it's the only way I can write it without making a fool of myself" Yugi looked back at the writing "Well, more of a fool then I would already make it".

* * *

The next day Yugi managed to slip the note he wrote the previous night into one of the books on Yami's desk. He sat at his desk, his heart beating faster then ever.

'Yug? Yugi?'

Yugi snapped out of his trance and turned to Joey, he put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'You alright Yugi?'

'Y-Yeah' Yugi replied and pulled a shaky smiled 'Just fine'.

Yugi turned back to his desk.

"How can I be fine!?" His voice shouted "What was I thinking?! Maybe I can take it back before he arrives".

Then the door opened and Yami walked in.

'Alright everyone, take your seats'.

Everyone sat down and Yugi did his best to keep his head down.

"My fate is doomed!"

Yami put his bag on the desk and looked around at the class.

'Oh good you're all here. Lets get on with this then'.

Yami picked up a book and was about to start when he noticed a note fall out. Curious as to what it was, he picked it up from the floor and quickly read it. He put it in his pocket and looked towards Yugi who still hung his head, so he turned his attention to the class.

'Right. Lets get started' Yami turned around and started to write things on the board.

During the rest of the classes, Yugi couldn't concentrate much, so he opted to drawing throughout the time. What did he draw? He drew himself. Hung.

* * *

Yugi was quick to pack his things away when the lunch bell rang, he didn't want to be seen leaving.

'Yugi'.

Yugi froze at the door as the other students walked past him and turned to Yami. He gestured him to come back, and there was no way he could escape now. They waited until everyone left when Yami took the note from his pocket and held it in his hand, Yugi felt his heart starting to race again as he looked at the familiar note.

'Care to explain?' Yami asked, but Yugi stayed quiet, he was too afraid to say anything at all 'Did someone set you up to do this?'

Yugi looked at Yami 'What?'

'Did someone force you to put this on my desk?'

'N-No, no, nothing like that'.

'Yugi. You're not being bullied again are you?'

'No! I'm not! I put it there because I love you! I really do!'

They ended up staring at each other, Yami stared surprised, and Yugi stared with his face turned crimson.

'I-I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'So sorry'.

Yugi ran to the door, threw it open and rushed out.

'Yugi, wait!' But Yugi was already gone.

Yami sighed, he didn't really think he could make problems better but he had to try. He walked around the school trying to find Yugi, but came up with nothing. He found Joey, who sat on the bench looking out for his friend but no Yugi, that left only one place left.

* * *

Yami opened the door to the boys toilets and heard crying, no doubt Yugi.

He gently pushed on all the doors until he came to the locked one, and knocked on it.

'Yugi, will you come out?' Yami asked.

'No' Yugi replied miserably.

'Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think you really did have feelings, I didn't mean to upset you'.

'Please sir, go away'.

Yami leaned against the door and looked at his reflection.

'You know. I had a crush on my teacher too' Yami said with a slight smile 'It was my English teacher. I can't exactly remember why I liked him, I just knew I did. But soon after a while I lost my interest in him. What I'm trying to say is, crushes on teachers aren't very serious things, you probably will forget about me very quickly'.

'No. It isn't a crush. I really, really love you'.

'That's what everybody thinks. But it isn't that way Yugi'.

'Go away'.

Yami sighed again and lifted off the door.

'Alright. I'll see you in class'.

Yugi watched as he saw Yami's shadow under the door move and he heard the door shut, and he was sure he was alone to break down into more tears. He couldn't believe how utterly weak he felt, and he wasn't even sure why.

* * *

When everyone came back from lunch, Yami looked around at his students and noticed one seat was empty.

Yugi's seat.

'Has anyone seen Yugi?' Yami asked. Everyone turned to stare at Yugi's empty seat.

'Nope. Not since lunch started' One boy said.

'I bet he just doesn't want to do maths' Another said.

Yami looked out the window. He was sure Yugi wouldn't still be in the toilets so it would be pointless looking there.

'Well, he'll probably turn up sooner or later'.

And with that he continued on with the lessons.

When everyone left for the day. Yami picked up the note and read Yugi's writing one more time.

_To sir,_

_I love you. I always have and always will. And that is something, no matter how painful or upset I can get over it, I would never ever want to change._

Yami was about to scrunch it up and throw it away. But something stopped him, perhaps it was the fact that Yugi was so much different then he ever expected.

He held the note in his hand, and stared out the window. He just hoped Yugi would believe it was just a silly crush.

* * *

After walking around the town for most of the day, Yugi dragged his bag and himself back home. Earlier then when he was expected, so it was a surprise for Solomon when he saw his grandson walk into the shop.

'Yugi, what are you doing back?' He questioned. Yugi walked past him and up the stairs 'Yugi?'

Yugi continued up to his room where he shut the door. He dropped his bag to the floor, walked over to his bed, elegantly fell on it and cried heavily into the pillow. If anyone wanted advice on how to ruin their life, call Yugi.

Joey came round sometime later.

'Hey gramps' Joey said 'Is Yug in?'

'He is. I think he may be in his room. He's been strange since he got home'.

'Maybe I can cheer him up'.

Joey climbed up the stairs and walked to Yugi's room before knocking on it and opening it. Yugi still had his head in the pillow, and didn't look up when Joey walked over to him.

'Hey Yug, you alright?' Joey asked.

'Fine' Yugi said muffled.

'Where did you go? You didn't show up for lessons at the end'.

'I came home'.

'Seriously, you've been acting weird since you came in today. Did something happen?'

'Joey' Yugi removed his head from the pillow and looked up at Joey 'I'm fine. Please, just leave me alone'.

'Well…okay. You got my number if you need me'.

Joey shut the door behind him and Yugi put his head back in the groove he made in his pillow. Oh how he wished he could die right there. He wouldn't be able to face Yami the next day, but he was going to have to, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Yugi walked on his way to school. He managed to fix the crying problem, unfortunately he hadn't really decided how to approach the problem. He had a few ideas, but he wasn't entirely sure if they would work.

* * *

~Yugi's situation~

Q: How would Yugi get around his problem?

A: Act casual

"About yesterday? Yeah it was nothing" No, Yami would realise something was definitely wrong.

B: Go OTT and cry

"But I love you. I thought, sniff, I thought you felt the same" That's too melodramatic

C: Get angry very quickly.

"So what? You got a problem with me? Huh! Punk!" No. A definite no.

* * *

Yugi looked up. He had already reached his classroom door, and no solution. Yugi sighed.

"I guess, it'll just come around".

Yugi shakily reached for the door and slid it open. But gasped at what he saw.

'Hello Yugi' Mrs. Aina greeted 'I decided to come back early'.

*****************************End of chapter 11****************************

Me: 'Dun, dun, dun!!!!!!!! I had to do that'.

Diao: 'Is Yami that thick to not realise Yugi had a crush on him?'

Me: 'Maybe. Or maybe he was playing Yugi along. Hehehe'.

Diao: 'You are the worst story writer ever'.

Me: 'I know. Total mean overload'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'They'd have to to find out where Yami went. . Major cuteness to come!'


	12. Not apart

Me: 'Did anyone get the joke I put in the previous chapter?'

Agil: 'What joke?'

Me: 'The title of the chapter was called "Where the title comes in" It was referring to the title of the story, because that was what Yugi put in the first part of the note he gave. You know? Joke'.

Diao: '…You need to get out more'.

Chapter 12-Not apart

'I decided to come back early from my maternity leave' Mrs. Aina explained as she sat back down at her desk 'How have you been? Good I hope'.

Everyone chorused a yes, everyone apart from Yugi. He sat at his desk, staring down at his wood on his desk and being very quiet.

'Mrs, what did you have?' One girl asked.

'I had a baby girl. I named her Lavender'.

All the girls chatted to each other and giggled.

'What happened to sir?' One person asked.

'He decided to stand down for me, it wasn't like he had much of a choice anyway. But I would very much like to have a word with him, it seems like he didn't follow any of the things I left for him. What on earth did he teach you?'

There was many replies as to what they learnt. Yugi pulled his arms closer and hugged himself tightly, so this is what it felt like when someone died. If it wasn't it was what Yugi imagined it to be like.

* * *

At lunch, he and Joey sat at their usual desk.

'Man, it's going to get boring now' Joey said as he bit into his lunch 'And now I won't be able to get notes from sir anymore. Yugi?'

Yugi broke out of his fixation and stared at Joey.

'Yugi you haven't touched your food'.

Yugi stared down at his food and sighed 'I'm not hungry'.

'What's wrong? You look down'.

'I'm fine. I just…need to be on my own'.

Yugi stood up, picking his bag up and walked off leaving Joey on his own, and very confused.

Yugi walked around the school, just trying to be empty minded, but nothing worked. Everything reminded him of Yami, and how couldn't it, it was the place they saw each other everyday. And now?

Yugi stopped and sighed, he looked out of the window and watched everyone else below him. Now he had nothing, nothing but his old self again.

Yugi sat down by the wall and put his head on his knees, crying again. He was sure that at the beginning, when Yami left nothing would be thought about it, but no he was probably the most depressed teenager in the world.

He lifted his head up and wiped some of the tears away.

He wasn't going to give up just yet. One more time. Just one more time to see Yami again, and that would be that.

* * *

Joey walked with Yugi at the end of the day, but realised Yugi wasn't walking in his normal direction.

'Yugi' Yugi stopped and turned to Joey 'Where you going?'

'Just somewhere'.

'Can I come?'

'No. I have to go alone, I'll see you tomorrow'.

'Alright. Be safe'.

Yugi waved at him until he ran off down the street, there was only one place on his mind other then home.

Yugi ran to the apartment building, pushing back the door and running up the stairs until he came to the right floor. He stopped himself outside the door and hammered on it until it opened.

'Yugi?' Yami said surprised.

Yugi looked up at him and Yami could see the water building up in his eyes.

'How could you?' Yugi lunged at Yami and pushed on him hard and repeatedly 'How could you?! How could you!? How could you!?'

'Yugi'.

Yami managed to hold Yugi still and brought him close to a hug as Yugi cried heavily into his chest. All Yami could do was wait for him to stop crying.

* * *

Yugi sat on his sofa, he managed to calm himself down, but he was still very upset. He wasn't exactly sure where Yami was, somewhere behind him in the kitchen part possibly, Yugi didn't blame him, he practically attacked him. What kind of person in their right mind would do that?

'Am I safe to be near you without being attacked?' Yami asked. Yugi looked up and Yami leaned on the sofa and smiled at Yugi.

'Y-Yeah' Yami jumped over the sofa and sat next to Yugi 'S-Sorry, if I hurt you'.

'Don't worry about it. You feeling better?'

'S-Sort of'.

'Are you going to explain to me what it was about'.

'I-I guess I was just angry. And I needed to vent it out'.

'And I was your vent. How nice'.

'I-I'm sorry'.

'It's alright. I was just joking' Yami turned to Yugi as he hung his head and hugged himself 'Was you angry at me? Because I left the school'.

'N-No'.

'Then why were you angry?'

'I-I…' Yugi wiped away a few tears that escaped from him 'I guess…I was angry at myself. B-Because, even though I knew you were only a sub, I-I thought you was going to stay. I-I thought that everyday I would walk in and see you there waiting, and even on the most bad days you would be able to cheer me up. I-I thought' Yugi stared at his legs as he saw the amount of teardrops fall on his clothes and felt them running down his face in large amounts 'I thought so much that you was going to stay, that I pushed out the fact you was only temporarily. And now…now, I've never felt more lost in my life. I just…don't know what to do'.

Yugi broke down to more tears and put his hands over his face, he couldn't bare to see Yami's face by now.

'I'm sorry Yugi' Yami apologised 'But…it's just the job of a substitute. They go when people need them'.

'But I need you!' Yugi cried, he looked at Yami, teary-eyed and all 'I need you the most'.

Yami sighed and stared at Yugi. He hugged himself again and carried on crying, what else could he do? Nothing, that was the answer.

Yami put his arms around Yugi and bright him close so Yugi cried into his shoulder.

'I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't think you'd be so upset about it. I thought you'd get over it'.

Yugi moved his head so it laid comfortably on Yami's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

'I…I'm never going to see you again' Yugi whimpered 'I…I don't know what I will do without you'.

'You know, you very smart, but at times you can be very air headed'.

Yugi managed to slow his crying and looked up at Yami who smiled back at him.

'Huh?' Yugi managed to whisper.

'Our lives don't revolve around that building. You may not be my student anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't stop helping you. You still have a few problems with maths, right?'

Yugi stared at Yami before smiling back at him and putting his head back on his shoulder.

'Yeah. I still do'.

Yugi nuzzled his head into Yami's shoulder and managed to sort the crying out on his own. He wasn't going to forget about him, and it appeared Yami wanted him to come back as well.

* * *

After Yugi had fully calmed himself down, Yami thought it best if he took Yugi home, so after much whining Yugi followed him out and sat in his car.

'I didn't think you drive' Yugi said as they started to get on the road.

'I don't usually. I'd much rather walk to a place, if it is needed I will drive'.

Yugi smiled and looked out the window, they rode in silence until they came to a red light.

'S-Sir' Yugi stuttered.

'You don't need to call me sir no more' Yami reminded him.

'B-But I've got so used to calling you sir. Can't I keep calling you that?'

'Well…alright. What was you going to say?'

'D-Did you ever wonder if I liked you?'

Yami looked up at the light and Yugi could see a faint pink cross his face.

'Not really' Yami admitted 'Mai always did say I was blind when it came to things about love'.

Yami chuckled quietly, and Yugi played with his hands, he became very nervous about the next question he was going to ask.

'Did you…Did you ever like me?'

Yami got the car moving and remained staring ahead.

'There were…times' Yami admitted 'But…you was my student so there wasn't much I could do'.

'I-I'm not your student now'.

'And yet it still feels like it'.

Yugi looked away 'Is that your way of saying you don't feel the same?'

Yami sighed.

'Yugi. You're a great boy. But I am far too old for you. You should be chasing people your own age, I'm sure you can find someone better then me'.

'There isn't! Only you are'.

Yami stopped the car and turned to Yugi.

'You going?'

Yugi looked out of the window and realised he had already got back home.

'Yeah'.

Yugi opened the door and was about to get out.

'Yugi' Yugi turned to Yami 'I'm sorry. Alright?'

Yugi nodded and got out before shutting the door and heading back to his house. Yami waited outside until Yugi had disappeared back into his house, he got the car started and drove away.

* * *

As soon as Yami came back home, he shut the door behind him and laid down on the sofa. He draped his arm over his eyes so he didn't have to look at the outside world, but quickly removed it so he could glance at his sister.

He stood up and picked the picture up and sighed.

'What would you do sis?' Yami asked 'Knowing you, you'd probably push me to date him' Yami chuckled and hugged the picture close to him.

'I don't even know what to think anymore. He was my student, it just feels a little weird if I admit feelings for him. I wish you was here, you would know what to do'.

* * *

After Yugi finished dinner he went straight to bed.

He laid in his bed, his duvet curled around him as he stared ahead at his wall. He wondered what Yami was doing at that moment, probably putting himself to bed as well, but he couldn't help but imagine.

Yugi felt himself blushing as he giggled slightly, at least he wouldn't be able to stop seeing Yami for now on.

Yugi closed his eyes and turned over in his bed.

"I love you so much Yami".

**************************End of chapter 12*******************************

Me: 'Hmmm, now here's a big question. Will Yami love Yugi or not?'

Diao: 'Well, seeing as this is a puzzleshipping story, I will go for yes'.

Agil: 'Second it'.

Me: 'Ah yes, but it doesn't necessarily mean I will make Yami and Yugi together'.

Diao: 'We know you Vann'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. The past is present

Me: crying

Diao: 'Err…why is she crying?'

Agil: 'She got a rather emotional message'.

Diao: 'Okay who is it? I'll tear them apart limb by limb'

Agil: 'No. It was a good message'.

Diao: 'Oh…Then why are you crying?'

Me: 'I feel so happy!'

Agil: 'F.Y.I It's sometime now near Christmas. In case everyone wondered.

Chapter 13-The past is present

Yugi couldn't be more happier.

Yami had indeed left his school, and it was going to be miserable as it was with his old boring, teacher back, but it still wasn't going to stop him from seeing Yami every Sunday.

True, he was only going there so Yami could help him with his maths-so he said-but it was as close to a date or anything he was going to get with Yami. But Yugi couldn't help but wonder if Yami…if he was trying to push Yugi away slowly.

* * *

It was nearing Christmas, and Yugi walked around the streets trying to think of what to buy for Joey and his grandpa for Christmas, proving it hard for Yugi.

"I have an idea for Grandpa, but Joey…he would usually tell me what he would want, but he hasn't said anything yet".

Then a blush filled Yugi's as he grew a small smile.

"Maybe I can buy Yami a teddy bear*" Yugi giggled at that thought, but stopped when he saw someone 'Sir!'

Yami stopped and turned to see Yugi run up to him and smiled at him.

'Hello Yugi' Yami said 'Christmas shopping?'

'Yeah. I'm having a bit of trouble deciding what to buy'.

'Well, I suppose you could decide over something warm. Come on I'll buy for you'.

Yugi followed Yami down the road and tried his red flustered face.

"I'm going to be alone with Yami again!"

* * *

Yami took Yugi to a small café and ordered Yugi a hot chocolate and got himself a cup of tea. They sat at an outside table and watched as people walked by.

'Thanks sir' Yugi appreciated 'But, I could've bought it myself'.

'I know' Yami said as he put his cup down 'I just wanted to treat you'.

Yugi smiled and looked down at his cup, he felt himself blushing again. He always blushed if he was alone with Yami, and who wouldn't if you were alone with your love?

Yugi slowly moved his hand across the table towards Yami hand and gently put his hand on top of Yami's.

'Yugi'.

Yami took back his hand and looked away from Yugi.

'S-Sorry' Yugi apologised and took back his own hand.

'It's alright'.

Yugi looked at Yami then quickly turned, facing the street.

'Is it me?' Yugi asked.

'Yugi'.

'Because if it is me' Yugi carried on 'I-I'll be fine with that'.

'Yugi-'

'I-I know I'm not the best person in the world. But I…I don't know what else I can do. S-So if it is me-'

'Yugi!'

Yugi flinched at Yami's sudden temper. Yami sighed and looked away.

'It isn't you' Yami said.

'B-But there is a problem?'

'Yes'.

'Is it the age?' Yugi questioned.

'No' Yami replied.

'I-Is it the fact that I was your student?'

'No'.

'But I…I can't think of anything else' Yugi looked down at his drink and held it tightly in his hands 'I bet your sister would know if I asked her'.

Yami turned back to him, smiling slightly. He stood up and placed a few notes on the table.

'Come on then' Yami persisted. Yugi followed his lead.

'Where're we going?' Yugi asked, but Yami carried on walking so Yugi could only have to follow to see where he was going to take Yugi. He just hoped, wherever they were going, Yami wasn't upset with Yugi's questions.

* * *

They walked around for a while until they came to a church. Yugi was still puzzled by what the church was supposed to mean until he followed Yami off the path and through the graveyard part.

Yami stopped and waited for Yugi to catch up.

'Well? You wanted to ask'.

Yugi looked down at the gravestone, it had the name "Saki Aten" carved in on it with a few words on it. Yugi looked at Yami before kneeling down in front of the gravestone and smiling slightly.

'Saki…please tell me what the problem is' Yugi whispered 'I-I'm sure you know, because I know sir loved you so much he would've told you everything. So please, tell me. I-I just want to help him. Because I'm sure whatever it may be, I think…he just needs someone to help him'.

Yami put his hands on Yugi's shoulders, Yugi looked up and rose from the ground.

'Sir?'

Then Yami put his arms around Yugi and hugged him tightly. One arm around his waist and the other pressed against Yugi's head, he laid his head gently on Yugi's.

'You are so sweet' Yami whispered 'Do you know that?'

'Y-Yeah' Yugi whispered back, he moved his arms so they held onto Yami 'There is a problem, isn't there?'

'Yes'.

'W-Will you tell me about it?'

Yami moved slightly so he could look Yugi in they eyes.

'Probably' Yami replied in a whisper. He let go of Yugi and stood back normally 'Lets find somewhere quiet'.

* * *

They found a bench underneath a few bare trees. Yugi tried not to look Yami in the eye, because whatever the problem was, Yugi was sure it was going to be hard for Yami to say.

Yami sighed and leaned back onto the bench.

'Yugi…am I the first person you've loved?' Yami asked.

'Y-Yes you are' Yugi replied, a hint of pink across his face.

Yami chuckled slightly and looked up at the tangled branches above them.

'It's such a nice feeling. Believing how much you can love a person so badly'.

Yugi watched Yami as he closed his eyes and smiled slowly.

'It was a long time ago. But…I was just like you, I loved someone so much. I actually believed we was going to live together'.

'Did they…turn you away?'

'No. They told me they loved me just as much as I did to them, and he promised me we was going to be together'.

Yami put his hand in his pocket and took out a small box, handing it to Yugi. Yugi carefully opened it and saw the ring inside, Yugi turned to Yami but he kept staring up at the tree.

'You…You was going to be married?' Yugi questioned.

'Yes'.

'What…What happened?'

'What do you think?' Yami turned to Yugi and smiled 'The night before our wedding, he met someone else. Apparently someone with more "Stuff" then I had. He broke off the marriage and I never saw him again, he was happy with his new boyfriend and I…I was left to suck up the remains of my life and pretend it never happened'.

'That's…That's sad' Yugi said and gave back the ring.

'Isn't it just? The world can be a cruel place' Yami put the ring away and smiled at Yugi 'That is why I could never see you the way you see me. I'm just too afraid'.

'I…I would never hurt you sir' Yugi comforted.

'I know you wouldn't' Yami placed his hand against Yugi's face and gently stroked his cheek 'I'm scared that I might hurt you, I see so much in you, I'm scared you will loose everything you had and you could never go back to it'.

'Sir' Yugi placed his hand against Yami's and blushed slightly 'I would never ever think you could hurt me. It's not you'.

Yami smiled and leaned closer to Yugi, making him turn to a red colour.

'You really are sweet' Yami whispered.

Yugi wanted to lift towards Yami, just dreaming of touching those lips of his that were already so close to his, but thought it best not to ruin this time they had.

Yami let go of Yugi and stood up from the bench.

'But no matter how many times you will tell me that. It won't cure the problem'.

Yami walked off but Yugi quickly caught up with him and held his hand.

'No, it won't cure it, but it will help it'.

Yami smiled at Yugi and intertwined his fingers with Yugi's 'Thank you. For being understanding'.

Yugi smiled and they walked out of the church grounds. As soon as they walked past the gates, small white specks floated in front of them.

'It's snowing!' Yugi cheered. They looked up at the sky and watched the snow pour out from the clouds and settle on the ground 'It's so beautiful'.

Yami turned to Yugi and smiled 'Yes. Yes it is'.

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled.

'Sir, if the snow melts, what does it become?' Yugi asked.

'What? Water, of course'.

'Nope! It becomes Spring' Yami watched inquisitive as Yugi gazed up at the sky 'The one thing I remember about my parents was when they taught me that. They said it's like, no matter how bad and cold things get in life, it'll melt away like the snow does. I think it's a great thing to say. Don't you sir?'

'Yes. It's very true in some cases'.

Yugi let go of Yami's hand and turned down the road.

'Merry Christmas sir!' Yugi shouted before he started a run and disappeared down the street.

Yami stood at the spot and stared up at the sky, watching the snow slowly fall through the sky. Melt away like the snow. That was something he wished for more then anything in the world.

*****************************End of chapter 13****************************

Me: 'Well, we now know why Yami has been pushing Yugi away for a while'.

Diao: 'Man, I was thinking here you was going to make Yami get raped or something, but that's so weak'.

Me: 'Well how about if Agil broke up with you'.

Diao: 'He wouldn't'.

Me: 'Oh? And how do you know?'

Diao: 'Because…Because…he just wouldn't'.

Me: 'Aha! See, you would go totally depressed if Agil left you for a better guy'.

Agil: 'But Vann-'

Me: Puts hand over his mouth 'Quiet Agil. You'll ruin it'.

Diao: Sigh 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter'.

Me: 'And here's an interesting question to think about. Will Yami be able to get over what happened in the past and love Yugi, or, will he just push Yugi away even more? Interesting to think about isn't it?'


	14. I love you

Me: 'Did anyone notice the mistake I put?'

Diao: 'What mistake?'

Me: 'I put a star by the teddy, I was going to explain if no one knew what it meant. Gomen, in Japan they give teddy bears to each other in a another way of saying I love you, that's what Yugi was referring to. Gomen for forgetting'.

Agil: 'I saw it, but I just thought it best not to say anything'.

Chapter 14-I love you

Soon the new year had past and already it was Valentines day again. And there was only one thing on Yugi's mind that day.

Yami.

Thankfully it was on the weekend that day, so Yugi didn't have to bother with waiting until after school.

He stood outside Yami's apartment, he was about to knock on it, but then again he had another idea. Not wanting to repeat himself last year, Yugi just bought a card and wrote something he thought was the best he could. He kneeled down and was about to slip the card under the door, but it opened before him and he ended up looking at Yami.

'Yugi, what are you doing?' Yami questioned.

Yugi quickly stood up and hid the card behind his back.

'Nothing' Yugi replied.

'What's that behind your back?'

'N-Nothing'.

Yami then grew a smirk 'Oh really? If it's nothing why can't I see?'

'It's just…it's nothing, you wouldn't be interested'.

'Well, let me be the judge of that'.

Yami tried to grab for the card but Yugi moved out of his way, so there was only one thing Yami could do. He grabbed Yugi by his middle and pulled him close until he took the card out of his hands.

'No, sir!' Yami looked down at Yugi 'Please'.

'It's addressed to me though' Yami said.

'I-I know but please…'

Yami held out the card and Yugi quickly took it back, hiding it in his pocket. Yami let go of Yugi and shut the door to his apartment.

'Well, I was just heading out. Do you want to come?'

'Y-Yeah'.

* * *

Yami took Yugi back to the café again, and they enjoyed their time together.

They sat outside again, drinking what they ordered. Yugi took out the card and pushed it slightly along the table towards Yami.

'Ah, I knew you would give it to me sooner or later' Yami chuckled. He picked it up and was about to open it.

'No, sir!' Yami turned to Yugi 'Please. Could you…maybe open it later?'

Yami smiled and put the card in his pocket 'Very well, to prevent further embarrassment I presume'.

Yugi blushed slightly, already doubting about what he wrote, but it was far too late to change any of it now.

'So, let me guess Joey's busy today, right?' Yami asked with a slight humour.

'Yeah. He said he had things to do' Yugi replied.

'Same with Mai. It wouldn't surprise me if they're having a very romantic date somewhere'.

'Sir, you don't mind them dating'.

Yami smiled at Yugi and stared at his cup 'Well…I don't think Joey should throw himself at older women when he's in school' Yami explained 'But, if he's sensible and if it's what they both want, then I can't really argue much'.

'But…what about what you want sir?'

Yami smiled at Yugi and stared out at the street, watching the couples pass by them.

'What I want isn't important' Yami said, he stood up and left some money on the table 'I suppose you don't want to sit around all day'.

'Huh?'

'Come on. You have nothing to do and I have nothing to do. You want to go on a date?'

Yugi blushed to red colour 'R-Really?!'

'Of course. Unless you don't want to'.

'N-No, I-I'd love to'.

Yugi quickly followed Yami down the street as they started their date around the town, making Yugi's day.

* * *

When Yami got back later that day, he remembered that Yugi gave him a card. He took the card out and opened it, it was small and contained briefly just how much Yami meant to him.

Yami put the card on the table and sat back smiling.

'It's cute because he still has feelings for me' Yami chuckled, he looked up at the picture of his sister and smiled 'And do you know what the funny part is?'

Yami picked up the card and placed it next to the picture 'I think I might have feelings for him as well. After all that's happened, I managed to get feelings for him'.

* * *

~March the fourteenth, Whites day~

Yugi came round Yami's house again, it was Sunday so it was normal for Yugi.

Yami opened the door and let Yugi in.

'Oh, Yugi, wait here I have a surprise for you' Yami quickly dashed off to his room, but came back out with a bag, he handed it to Yugi 'Here. This is for you'.

'Really? Thank you'.

'Well, I had to get you something for Whites day, you gave me a card for Valentines day and the chocolates the previous Valentines day'.

Yugi looked up at Yami, pink filling his face.

'Y-You knew they were from me?' Yugi stuttered.

'Of course'.

'T-Then why did you pretend it wasn't?'

'I thought if I said something you'd probably get easily embarrassed, and besides, you knew I liked them anyway'.

'Yeah…guess so'.

Yugi took the object out of the bag. It was a teddy bear, it wore a simple blue shirt with "Teddy" written in white across it.

'Oh, thank you sir' Yugi hugged the teddy close to him.

'So, do you like it?' Yami asked.

'Yes. I do'.

'Good, I wasn't sure if you were into toys and things but I wasn't sure what else to get you'.

'You didn't have to get me anything sir'.

'I know' Yami ruffled Yugi's hair hard 'I wanted to though'.

'Sir!'

Yami chuckled and walked over to the kitchen part. Yugi sat down on the sofa, and looked up at the picture.

'Sir, did you change the picture?' Yugi questioned.

'Hmm? What picture?'

'Of your sister, it's a different picture now'.

Yami came back and sat next to Yugi, smiling at the picture of his sister.

'Yes. It was her anniversary so I changed the picture, it makes it feel like she's still growing up with me. Kinda sill really'.

'No, not at all. I think it's a nice thing to do' Yugi looked back at the picture. She was sitting on a picnic blanket wearing a pretty dress and holding a large hat over her head 'She must've really liked her picture being taken'.

'She did. She was very photogenic'.

'So I see'.

Yugi looked down at the teddy in his lap and played with it slightly.

'What are you going to call him?' Yami asked.

'I-I don't know…I haven't really…I know. I'll call him Yami, after you sir'.

Yami smiled 'Well, if you want to'.

Yugi smiled and turned to his toy but immediately turned back to Yami.

'Sir-'

Yugi's eyes widened as Yami leaned towards him and placed his lips over Yugi's. At first Yugi was, as to be expected, a little surprised by the sudden kiss. But Yugi waited for this so long, he closed his eyes and enjoyed his first kiss.

****************************End of chapter 14*****************************

Me: 'Now you know why I wanted to write this so badly'.

Diao: 'For another kissing cliffhanger?'

Me: 'Yep. And now, I'll be evil' Grins evilly.

Diao: 'No you won't. You'll be updating by tomorrow'.

Me: 'Yeah you're probably right. Say guess what'.

Agil and Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'Yugi's teddy would be…Teeheehee…a YamiTeddy'.

Diao: 'Stop making references to your fans!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Gomen for the short chapter!'


	15. Love is painful

Me: 'I knew if I made them kiss it'll be a turning point. Everyone adores first kisses'.

Diao: 'So…you did it so people would be more interested?'

Me: 'Well, no it was part of the story but I knew people would go crazy over it ^//^ Who wouldn't?'

Chapter 15-Love is painful

Yugi enjoyed the kiss to it's fullest, he was still getting round the fact that someone he adored was kissing him.

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's small chest, and Yugi could feel himself being gently pushed down flat on the sofa, and Yami sitting on top of him taking their kiss so much deeper. Yugi managed to get his arms around Yami's neck and tangled his hands through his hair, oh how he didn't want this moment to stop.

But it had to as the two needed to break for air. They just stared at each other, both slightly panting and slightly blushed.

Yami was to first to move. He broke himself away from Yugi's hold and sat back properly on the sofa, Yugi sat up and stared at Yami, waiting for some sort of response.

'Sorry' Yami apologised. He stood up from the sofa and turned his back to Yugi 'I didn't mean…to do that'.

Yugi sat round properly and stared at the floor. He knew it was too good to be true, but damn he wanted it to be so true.

'S-Sir' Yugi stood up, but Yami made no change to his direction so Yugi would just have to do it from the back. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and put his head against his back 'I love you. So much. A-And I know I can't make you change how you feel towards me but I…I just want you to know, Yami, that you mean everything to me'.

Yami sighed and held one of Yugi's hands, gently stroking it with his thumb.

'I would be a fool if I said I didn't love you' Yugi looked up as Yami turned around in Yugi's arms. He put one arm around Yugi's waist and the other was pressed against the back of Yugi's head. Yami then leaned towards Yugi and kissed him once more, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami-because if he didn't he was sure he would fall over-and kissed him back.

When they parted away again Yugi looked up at Yami.

'W-Why are you crying?' Yugi asked. It was true, pure tears were rolling down Yami's face. If Yugi wasn't so worried about what upset him, he would look beautiful.

Yami hugged Yugi tighter and rested his head on Yugi's.

'Because I love you' Yami explained 'And love can be painful at times'.

'S-So it's not me. Is it?'

Yami chuckled and wiped away a few of the tears on his face.

'No. You haven't done anything wrong'.

Yugi managed to smile at Yami as he wiped away the last of his tears, and stopped crying.

'So…are we…boyfriends?' Yugi asked.

'Hmm, I was just thinking about using you' Yami joked.

'Yami!'

Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's and closed his eyes 'I like it when you say my name'.

'What? Yami?'

'Yes. I like hearing you say it'.

Yugi blushed slightly but moved a little so his lips could touch Yami's again, and pretty soon they were back to kissing each other passionately.

* * *

Yugi came home a little later that day, mainly because he was spending so much time with Yami and he didn't really want to leave him yet.

Yugi sat in Yami's car, he managed to persuade Yugi to go home so he had the courtesy of driving him back.

Yugi had his arms around Yami again as they enjoyed another heavy and passionate kiss. When Yami broke the kiss away, he leaned close to Yugi.

'I love you Yugi' Yami whispered.

Yugi found himself blushing to a red colour but managed to whisper back 'I love you too'.

Yami planted a small kiss on Yugi's cheek.

'But, I have one thing to say' Yugi turned to look at Yami 'What about your grandfather? And your friends?'

Yugi shook his head 'They'll go crazy if they know about us. I'm not going to tell them'.

'Yugi. That's not a very clever thing to do'.

'But…But they will stop me from seeing you. A-And I know Joey would flip and come after you'.

'But lying isn't a good thing. You just need to be honest'.

Yugi looked away but Yami held his face to make Yugi look back at him 'Promise me you'll tell them soon'.

'Yeah…okay'.

'And always remember' Yami leaned up and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'I love you so much'.

'C-Can I see you tomorrow?' Yugi asked.

'Yugi, you can see me whenever you feel like it'.

'Oh. Okay'.

Yami let go of Yugi so he could open the car door and walk back to his house. Yami waited until Yugi was back in his house before driving back to his own place.

* * *

Yugi quietly shut the door behind him, all he needed now was an excuse for why he was so late. He started climbing the stairs.

'Yugi, is that you?' His grandfather asked.

'Err…yeah it is' Yugi replied, coming back down the stairs and heading to the living room where he grandfather was.

'Where was you? It's getting late' Solomon questioned.

'Err…I was…hanging out….with Joey' Yugi lied.

'You boys these days, you need to learn to tell the time'.

Yugi gave a mental sigh, he wasn't exactly sure what Solomon would be like if he forced the truth out of Yugi.

"Yeah, I was just snogging my old sub, no big deal".

Yeah, that would sound very good for Yugi.

Solomon turned back to the newspaper he was reading, Yugi remembered the promise he had with Yami, he didn't particularly want to break a relationship with his grandfather nor Yami. But Yami had a point.

'Grandpa' Solomon looked up at his grandson as he hung his head 'I…err…I-I-Nothing. I'm going to go to bed'.

Yugi quickly rushed up the stairs and shut himself in his room. No. he couldn't tell him straight away, it would be too much for him to cope with.

"And besides. I want to stay with Yami for a little while longer".

Yugi got changed into some pyjamas and got into bed. He cuddled his new toy, and replayed those amazing kisses in his head, bringing a faint pink colour to his face. But the one thing that made him happier then the kisses were those three words Yugi could remember in Yami's voice.

I love you.

****************************End of chapter 15*****************************

Me: 'Just a short chapter saying, it's official, Yami's breaking the law!'

Diao: 'No he isn't'.

Me: 'I know, but that's what it kinda feels like, ya know?'

Diao: 'Not really. The age difference between me and Agil is about two years'.

Agil: 'And loving it!'

Me: 'So they're together, anyone guess what the next chapter is?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	16. Forbidden

Me: 'Oh wow'.

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'You know I tend to listen to songs I think fit the story I write'.

Agil: 'Yeah?'

Me: 'I found this cute song called Stranger by Secondhand serenade, and all I can think of is this story. It is such a sweet song! Trust me, the song fits perfectly to the story'.

Chapter 16-Forbidden

Yugi and Yami had been dating for a few weeks. They were both very happy.

Well, Yugi moderately happy.

The reason was, he hadn't exactly told his friends or grandfather he was dating some at least ten years older then him. He had promised Yami he would, and he was going to keep it, but now was just not the right time.

* * *

Yugi laid on top of Yami. They laid across the sofa, just enjoying each others company in a slightly non romantic way. Yugi used Yami as a pillow as Yami stroked Yugi's hair gently.

'Yugi' Yami said, stopping the stroking 'You have…told your grandfather, haven't you?'

Yugi froze, but managed to smile 'Of course'.

Yami held Yugi's face and made Yugi look at him, and of course there was no way Yugi could lie.

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'But…he would separate us. And I can't live without you'.

'Yugi. I know he won't like it, I would be surprised if he didn't mind it. But only you can make your own choices in your life, and that is something you have to remember'.

'Yeah…okay'.

Yugi rested his head back on Yami's chest and he carried on stroking his hair 'Even when you're at home you still sound like a teacher'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the head 'It's my job. What do you expect?'

* * *

Yugi came home later that day. He was careful to place his school bag quietly and shut the door quietly.

'Yugi, is that you?'

"Damn!"

'Yeah, it is' Yugi replied, he walked over to the living room where sure enough his grandfather was relaxing.

'Where was you?' He asked.

'I was…out' Yugi replied, his grandfather tutted.

'You teenagers these days' He muttered.

Yugi was about to turn and get changed, but he stopped himself. He couldn't go back on his promise to Yami. No time like the present.

'Grandpa' Solomon looked up as Yugi sat opposite him 'There's…something I want to tell you'.

Solomon frowned slightly, concerned that whatever it was he would not like it.

'I…I don't know how you'll react to it though' Yugi added.

'You're not in trouble or something?' Solomon enquired.

'N-No, nothing like that' Yugi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Damn Yami didn't know how hard it was 'I…I'm…dating someone'.

'Oh! Why didn't you tell me sooner?' Solomon asked 'You could've brought her over and introduced us'.

'Umm…it's…not a girl' Solomon looked at Yugi as he looked away 'It's…a guy'.

There was a silence between them until Solomon cleared his throat.

'I see' And that was all he said.

'But…that's not it' Yugi took another deep breath and closed his eyes, just wishing this moment would die 'T-The guy I'm seeing…is…is…My old teacher Yami Aten'.

Yugi hung his head in the few seconds of silence he had, after that…

Shouting.

Lots of it.

Yugi felt a few tears run down his face as he picked a few phrases from Solomon's shouting. Things such as "What are you doing with a man like him!?" And "How can you be so immature and silly!?" And others much like it. Solomon finished the shouting with 'I forbid you to see him'.

This wound Yugi up extremely and he stood up, glaring down at his grandfather.

'I will see him again!' Yugi shouted 'Because believe it or not I love him! And I will do all I can to be with him! No one can stop me, not even you!'

'Yugi!' Solomon rose and became the same height as his grandson 'You will do as I say!'

'No! Screw you! I'm going to go live with Yami!'

Yugi rushed out as Solomon shouted at him to come back, but Yugi was at the game shop door and he was already back out on the streets again.

* * *

Yugi ran for quite a while until his chest began to hurt. He stopped by a lamppost and rested against it as he tried to catch his breath back, tears running freely down his face.

He knew. He knew his grandfather would not like it, and he knew he would do all he could to stop Yugi from seeing him, but not now. Yugi was going to live with Yami, for ever if it came to it, as long as he could be with Yami.

Yugi removed himself from the lamppost and looked up at the dark sky. Rain started to fall suddenly and heavily.

"Great".

Yugi carried on running. There was only one place in the entire world he wanted to be at that time.

* * *

Yami opened the door to see a wet, crying, and panting Yugi.

'Yugi?' Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and cried heavily into his chest 'Yugi what's wrong?'

'He didn't like it!' Yugi cried 'He wasn't going to let me see you again!'

Yami shut the door and put his arms around Yugi, rubbing his back, hoping to calm Yugi down.

'It's okay Yugi. Everything will be fine' Yami hushed.

'No it won't!'

Yami sighed and wiped a few tears away from Yugi's face.

'Let's get you out of those wet clothes' Yami suggested 'It wouldn't be good if I got you ill'.

Yami lead Yugi to his bedroom, Yugi looked around seeing it was his first time in being in his bedroom. There was a bed for Yami, a chest of drawers and a bedside table by the bed.

'You can wear whatever you want to' Yami said, walking over to his chest of drawers and opening a drawer 'And I'll put something warm for you. Okay?'

Yugi nodded his head and Yami shut the door behind him. Yugi walked over to the chest of drawers and looked at the clothes Yami had, they all looked so nice, it was going to be hard to choose.

* * *

Yami was in the kitchen part, cooking the dinner for both him and Yugi, for now all he had to do was wait for it to cook.

'Is…this alright?'

Yami turned around and crimsoned when he saw Yugi. Yugi wore only a long dress shirt of his, that and nothing else. Yugi had rolled up the sleeves a little and played with the bottom of it.

'It's just' Yugi continued 'N-Nothing else of your fitted me, so I just thought…maybe I should change'.

'No' Yami held Yugi's hand and stroked it lightly 'It's alright. You look pretty cute anyway'.

Yugi blushed slightly as Yami leaned closer and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

'I hope your hungry, I put on something to eat' Yami said, and as if by magic, Yugi's stomach growled.

Yugi blushed and put his hands on his stomach 'Kinda'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the cheek 'I'd better speed up the cooking then'.

Yami returned to the kitchen and Yugi sat himself down at the table. He was so lucky to have Yami, he was so perfect, and he was lucky to love him.

* * *

They sat opposite each other, eating the dinner that Yami prepared for both of them.

'This is good' Yugi said as he ate a bit more 'Really good'.

Yami chuckled 'I'm glad you appreciate my cooking'.

Yugi giggled slightly, but carried on eating.

'You're clothes should be dry by now' Yami said 'You finish eating and I'll take you home'.

'No! Please don't' Yugi begged 'He won't let me see you again'.

'Yugi. He must be worried about you'.

'It's his own fault' Yugi growled.

'Yugi, I must take you home'.

'No, please…can't I…stay here?'

'And what kind of impression do you think that'll make?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and poked at his food, Yami sighed 'Fine. You can stay here for tonight. But I'm going to take you back home first thing in the morning'.

Yugi looked down at his plate 'I…said some things…'

'We all say things we don't mean' Yami comforted.

'I…I said…I was going to…live with you' They both looked up at each other and Yugi brought a slight pink colour to his face 'C-Can I…live with you?'

'Maybe. When you're older' Yami said.

'N-No. I meant…now'.

'Yugi. You are not old enough to be living with me, and besides, you would hate living with me'.

'No I wouldn't. You told me I was the only one who can make my choices for myself. And…I choose I want to live with you'.

'I did say you can make your own choices, but you must intake the rules of law'.

Yugi pouted and looked away 'Not of age, right?'

'Precisely'.

Yugi sighed. Damn he hated being a minor, he wish he was older, more grown up then no one could stop him. Not even the law.

'So, how are we going to sort sleep out?' Yami questioned, Yugi turned back to him 'How about you have the bed and I'll have the sofa for tonight. Deal?'

Yugi nodded his head, there wasn't much he could argue about by now.

* * *

Yugi was asleep in Yami's bed, still wearing the dress shirt and listening to the rain hit the window. He wondered if Yami was still awake.

Yugi looked over at the clock, it now read ten past ten, would Yami still be awake.

Yugi got out of the bed and walked over to the door, opening it slightly and watching Yami asleep on the sofa.

'Yami' Yugi whispered. He turned over on the sofa and looked at Yugi.

'What's wrong? Can't sleep?' Yami asked.

'Kinda' Yugi said, opening the door a bit more 'I-I don't want you sleeping on the sofa'.

'I don't have anywhere lese to sleep. Apart from the bathtub'.

'I-I want you to have your bed back'.

'No. You can have it, I don't mind'.

'I'm not going back to sleep until you get in your bed'.

Yami sat up and sighed 'Very well mother'.

Yugi giggled slightly as Yami walked past him and Yugi shut the door again. Yami fell onto his bed as Yugi crawled back in, followed by Yami.

'Are you okay sleeping in your clothes?' Yugi asked, noticing Yami hadn't changed.

'I'm fine with it. I sleep in my clothes sometimes'.

Yugi giggled again and rested his head against the pillow. Yami held one of Yugi's hands and kissed the top of it 'Get some sleep, love'.

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes, he could still feel Yami holding his hand so he intertwined his fingers around Yami's.

'I love you Yami' Yugi whispered.

'I love you too Yugi' Yami whispered back.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning, he tried to move his hand, but something held it tightly.

Yugi opened his eyes and his was blessed to see a sleeping Yami next to him, still holding his hand. Yami looked cute sleeping so still and peaceful, he looked like a sleeping angel.

Yugi slowly cuddled closer to Yami until he had his head rested on Yami's chest, he closed his eyes again hoping he could get a few more minutes of sleep.

'I am awake you know' Yugi looked up and met Yami's crimson eyes.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Oh. S-Sorry'.

Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi close to his body 'It's okay. I don't mind'.

Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami, and Yami kissed back, but they both wanted more.

Yami licked the bottom of Yugi's lip and Yugi opened his mouth, letting Yami explore the inside of him. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled him over so he rested on top of Yugi, Yami didn't seem to mind the change of position so carried on kissing Yugi.

This was going to be it. He and Yami were going to be together, and they were going to prove it. Yugi wasn't scared, he didn't really care much at all what Yami did to him, as long as it was going to be good.

Yami put his hand on Yugi's bare leg and it started to travel up it. It sent a pleasurable feeling throughout Yugi's body and he couldn't take the patience any longer.

Yugi moved his arms from Yami's neck and let them travel down to Yami's pants where he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

'Yugi'.

Yami broke away from the kiss and sat up on the bed. Yugi stared up at him, slightly panting, and confused. They stared at each other before Yami got off the bed and did his pants back up.

'I…I don't think that's a good idea, do you?' Yami asked. Yugi sat up and hugged his knees.

'No. Sorry' Yugi apologised.

Yami sat back on the bed and kissed Yugi on the cheek 'No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on, I got carried away'.

Yami gave Yugi one last kiss on the lips 'I'll make you some breakfast. You should get changed'.

Yugi nodded so Yami got up from the bed and opened the door before shutting it again. Yugi sighed, he got off from the bed and put his-now dry-school clothes on. When he finished getting changed Yami had made both of them breakfast, so Yugi was happy to eat it and enjoy the rest of the time he had with Yami, because he knew that as soon as he would go home his grandfather would keep him away from Yami.

Yami quickly cleaned away while Yugi sorted himself out, he knew his grandfather was going to "question" where he had been and what he had been "doing".

The door knocked 'I'll get it' Yugi said as he walked over to it.

He opened the door to see…

*****************************End of chapter 16****************************

Me: 'Yami's boyfriend return!'

Agil: 'The police!'

Me: 'Joey!'

Agil: 'Grandpa!'

Diao: 'What are you doing?'

Me: 'Giving suggestions to who might be at the door'.

Diao: 'Oh please, they'll know who it is so easily'.

Me: 'That's what you think. You'll just have to wait and see'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	17. Lies

Agil: 'OMG!'

Diao: 'I didn't see that one coming'.

Me: 'These are just a few things you're going to say during this chapter'.

Chapter 17-Lies

Yugi stared at the two people who stood before him. A man and a woman.

'Can I…help you?' Yugi asked.

'Well we was just-' The woman began. But Yami stood next to Yugi and looked between the two people.

'Mum? Dad?'

Yugi looked up at Yami. Repeating what he had said in his mind.

Mum?

Dad?

'Oh Yami, look at you' His mother pulled Yami into a tight hug 'You're becoming more and more of a man each day'.

'Mum' Yami whined. Yugi couldn't help but giggle, he could never picture Yami as the type to be around parents.

'You should've called' Yami said 'I could've been more prepared'.

'Oh don't worry Yami' She reassured 'We was just going to take a plane, we thought you'd like to see us before we go off'.

'How thoughtful'.

She turned her look to Yugi, Yugi stared right back.

'Yami, who is this?' She asked.

'This is Yugi' Yami pulled Yugi closer to him and wrapped his arm around his waist 'He's my boyfriend'.

'Oh Yami why didn't you tell us sooner you were seeing someone?' She giggled, Yami rolled his eyes and she shook Yugi's hand 'I'm Yami's mother, or you can call me Hana. And this is my husband Yori'.

'Nice meeting you Yugi' He said and shook Yugi's hand.

'T-Te pleasure is all mine' Yugi said.

'Well?' She asked turning to Yami 'Aren't you going to let us in?'

'Well…I need to take Yugi home' Yami explained.

'Oh no, he must stay as well, we need to learn everything about him. And vice versa, right Yugi?'

'I…Well…'

But before Yugi could say anything else Hana had grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him back in, setting him and herself on the sofa.

'Let yourself in' Yami sarcastically said.

'You know what your mother gets like Yami' Yori comforted and patted Yami on the shoulder before sitting down on the sofa as well.

'Yami, be a dear and make us all a cup of tea'.

Yami glared at his mother but walked into the kitchen part, making a cup of tea.

'So Yugi, how old are you?' Hana questioned.

'Oh…err…I'm…'

'He's sixteen mum' Yami answered for him.

Yugi could feel his face turning pale. If it was bad to tell his grandfather about dating Yami, what was his parents going to think? And they hadn't even hit the worst of it.

'Oh Yami you're getting worse everyday' Hana laughed and turned back to Yugi, who now had his mouth open 'So, how did you and Yami meet?'

'I…I…I…'

'He used to be my student' Yami again answered, making Yugi turn to him with his mouth open even more. They had dived deep into the pit of trouble by now.

'Oh well, as long as it was' Hana chuckled. Yami returned with the teas and placed them on the table. Hana picked her tea, sipped it quickly 'You know, it's good to see you with someone else finally. Oh you should've seen him Yugi, he would mope around like life had no purpose'.

'Mother'.

'Of course I wouldn't know what it was, Yami wouldn't tell me a thing, but I suspected it was that guy he knew before'.

'Mother. Why don't you tell Yugi stuff when I was five' Yami growled.

'Now that you mention it, there is a rather funny story when he was six-'

'Mum! I was being sarcastic!'

'Serves you right for joking all the time' She turned to Yugi and smiled 'So how was Yami as a teacher? I bet you got up to all naughty things'.

Yami sighed and put his head in his hands.

'N-No, n-nothing like that happened' Yugi explained 'Yami was…very professional. And he was really helpful'.

'Helpful in what way?'

Yugi blushed and Yami glared at his mother.

'Mum, please, you're embarrassing' Yami growled.

'Oh nonsense, we're talking. How can it be embarrassing?'

Yugi looked away slightly. Yes, it was no wonder why Yami liked being on his own.

'S-So, you was getting a plane?' Yugi questioned.

'Yes. We was heading to America' Hana answered 'You see Yori travels quite around a bit because of his job. I tag along for a extra holiday'.

'I see. W-What is it you do?' Yugi asked turning to Yori.

'I work for a company, I have to travel around for meetings and such' Yori explained.

'Oh. That sounds busy'.

'Yugi, you have an idea of what you want to do when you leave school?' Hana questioned.

'Oh…I…haven't really thought about it much'.

'Well, you still have a few more years to decide'.

They spent most of the morning and well into the afternoon, just getting to know each other and embarrassing Yami more. Hana was more talkative then Yori and more excitable as well, which equally scared Yugi as much.

They had to leave as they were soon going to catch a plane and they said their best wishes to Yugi and Yami before disappearing.

Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair when they had left.

'I take it you don't really like your parents much' Yugi said with a smile.

'No, I love them. They're just weird…and exhausting'.

'You…You didn't seem to mind telling them that I was a lot younger then you'.

'Do you think they cared?'

'Well…no, but still…'

'When I told my parents I had an interest in men, they weren't angry, they were elated. And now…I don't think they care if I dated a two year old'.

'Now that would be creepy'.

Yami chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist 'I wouldn't do that anyway Yugi. I have someone even better'.

'And who might that be?' Yugi asked playfully. Yami leaned down and gave Yugi a passionate kiss on the lips.

'You are the only person I could ever love' Yami whispered.

'Same here' Yugi whispered back.

They shared another kiss before Yami took back his arms.

'Come on, I'd better get you home'.

'No, please Yami' Yugi begged.

'Yugi, your grandfather will be out of his mind with worry. You can go home and try and sort things out, okay?'

'But…what if he won't let me see you?'

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'It won't come to that. Come on'.

Yugi managed to smile back, but not even Yami's reassurance could make him get rid of those thoughts.

* * *

Yami pulled up in front of the game shop and turned to Yugi who hung his head.

'Yugi, you can't run away from problems' Yami put his hands on Yugi's shoulder 'Just…try your best'.

'Okay. But…if it doesn't go well, can I do something now?'

'Anything'.

Yugi leaned towards Yami and kissed him passionately before getting out of the car and heading to the game shop door. Yami got the car moving and gave a sigh. Even he knew that by Yugi's description his grandfather was not going to give in easily, he just hoped and prayed he could see how happy they were together.

* * *

Yugi opened the game shop door and was immediately glared at by his grandfather so Yugi hid his face.

'Where was you?' Solomon questioned.

'At Yami's' Yugi replied.

'What exactly were you doing?'

'He…just calmed me down'.

'Oh really. What did he do to calm you down?'

'Grandpa!' Yugi hissed.

They stayed silent for a few seconds before Yugi started speaking.

'Actually, grandpa…me and Yami…we…we…we broke up'.

'What?'

'Yeah, we…had an argument this morning. We said some stuff and we broke up'.

Solomon picked up a paper 'That's good. I don't trust you with that man, I don't want you to talk to him again'.

'Yes grandpa'.

Yugi walked past him and got dressed into some fresh clothes before picking up his mobile and sending a text to Yami and sitting on his bed.

Yugi's text: "Yami, do you want to go on a date?"

It wasn't long before Yami sent a text back.

Yami's text: "What about your grandfather?"

Yugi's text: "He's cool with it now. He apologised and everything. So, do you want to meet up in the park in an hour?"

Yami's text: "It's a date".

Yugi giggled and got himself ready to go to his first date with Yami. Solomon was still down in the shop so looked up as Yugi past him.

'Err…going out' Yugi said hurriedly 'Joey has a problem and wants to talk to me about it'.

'Alright. Don't be out too late Yugi'.

'I won't'.

Yugi ran to the door and shut it behind himself. He gave a sigh, he was so glad his grandfather believed him, a little lie wasn't going to hurt. Yugi ran off to the park and waited for Yami to turn up.

Yami didn't take too long to turn up.

'You're early' Yami joked.

'I wanted to see you again' Yugi said as he kissed Yami on the cheek.

'Why were you so eager?' Yami questioned.

'Err…I just love you that's all'.

Yami chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yugi 'You need to learn to live without me sometime'.

'Yeah…I guess so'.

He hated lying to Yami. But it was what he had to do to be with him. Yami leaned to him and they shared a passionate kiss, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as their kiss deepened. He didn't want anything to come in their way.

'Yugi!'

Yugi broke from the kiss to see…

***************************End of chapter 17******************************

Me: 'Lol, no one suspected Yami's parents. Super special awesome plot twist'.

Diao: 'And now we repeat ourselves'.

Me: 'Don't worry, there are no surprises in this one, it's pretty easy to guess who it is'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	18. Truce

Me: 'Okay not trying to offending but I want you to answer this question. You don't have to if you think it's silly or not wanting to, but…what is it about this story that makes you read on? I really can't grasp what it could be, so what is it you like about this story?'

Chapter 18-Truce

Yugi gasped when he saw Joey, he stared at Yugi, and then to Yami who had his arms around Yugi and had just kissed him.

Yugi got away from Yami and stood on his own 'J-Joey…w-what are you-'

Then Joey grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled Yugi behind him.

'Stay away from him!' Joey shouted at Yami.

'No! Joey!' Yugi stood in front of Joey 'It's okay. We're dating'.

Joey dropped his mouth and stared wide-eyed at Yugi 'WHAT!?'

Yugi cringed but managed to keep looking at Joey.

'Y-You said…I should've told him…'

'Yeah. But I thought he would've turned you away, then you might've had sense to who you like'.

'Joey!' Yugi hissed 'How dare you think like that!'

'It's the truth!'

'I don't care! I love him, and you can't do anything about it!'

'Yugi' Yami tried to hush, but Yugi was on fire by now.

'He could be a pervert!' Joey shouted 'How do you know he won't try something weird!?'

'Because he isn't like that! He loves me and I love him! End of story!'

'He's far too old for you!'

'By about ten years or so! And look at you and Mai!'

'Don't bring her into it!'

'Well then shut up and leave me and Yami alone!'

'Yugi' Yami put his hands on Yugi's shoulders 'Perhaps you should try being a little quieter?'

'No! Joey started it, and there's nothing you can do!'

'Just wait until I tell you grandpa!' Joey retorted.

Yugi froze. If Joey told his grandfather about him and Yami, and he had already lied to him, it was a recipe for disaster.

'Yugi has already told his grandfather' Yami replied wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist 'And he was fine with it'.

'What?! You're lying to me!'

'Isn't it true Yugi? Yugi?'

Yugi hung his head and held Yami's hand 'I-I'm sorry. But he was going to separate us! I just…didn't want to be without you'.

Joey smirked and grabbed Yugi's arm again, pulling him away from Yami.

'Got you now. If I see you anywhere near Yugi, you're so going to get it. Come on Yugi'.

Joey pulled Yugi away as Yugi turned to Yami, but Yami didn't make any movement, and that seemed to be over for their little story.

They walked down the road a little until Yugi took back his arm and glared at Joey.

'What the hell was that about?!' Yugi shouted.

'I'm being sensible!' Joey shouted back 'I'm keeping you away from creeps like him!'

'He isn't a creep! And he's not a pervert! I love him! Why can't you see that?!'

'Yugi! He could be using you! Why can't you use your head for once!?'

'I hate you! And I never want to see you again!'

Yugi ran off as tears started to roll down his face. Everything. Everything was falling apart, all he needed now was his life to end right there and everything would be complete.

* * *

Yugi ran back home and locked himself in his room for a well good two hour cry out session. When he felt he knew he wouldn't break down into tears, he checked his phone in a hope Yami would be sending him texts or tried to call, but nothing was there so Yugi decided to make the first move.

Yugi's text: "Yami are you mad at me?"

Yugi waited for an hour and no reply so he decided to do it again.

Yugi's text: "Yami?"

Another hour and a quarter but still no reply.

Yugi's text: "Yami, please don't hate me! And don't ignore me either!"

But there was no reply after another hour of impatience. So Yugi put his phone on his desk and fell onto his bed. Perhaps if he slept a lot he might be lucky to go into a coma or something. That way nothing bad could happen.

He heard his phone go off, so he quickly jumped to it and answered the call.

'Yami?' Yugi asked.

'Yugi, we need to talk' Yami's voice said, sternly.

Yugi sat on his bed and looked down at his hand. If there was something worse then being scolded it was being scolded over the phone by your boyfriend.

'Yami I…I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'But I only wanted to be with you'.

'Yugi, I don't even know where to start. You lying to your grandfather and friends. Or that you lied to me too'.

'Yami, you would just try and get me to tell Grandpa. But he just doesn't understand'.

'Yugi, he might understand and he might not. There's only one way to find out'.

'Yami' Yugi whined.

'Yugi, don't go into a tantrum'.

'But Yami' Yugi continued to whine.

'All you need is to tell him the truth'.

Yugi sighed and put his head in his pillow, the phone still near his ear.

'And how can anyone trust you if you keep lying?' Yami continued, Yugi said something but because his head was in the pillow it was muffled 'Yugi. Remove yourself from your pillow'.

Yugi lifted his head and turned over.

'You would do the same I said' Yugi repeated.

'No I wouldn't, I would be frank about it'.

'See! You're lying now. You would do the same as me'.

Yami sighed and they stayed silent for a few minutes.

'So what are you going to do?' Yami asked.

Yugi sighed 'I don't have much choice do I?'

'Not in one bit'.

'Come over'.

'What?'

'Please, I don't want to do it on my own. And he might listen to you more then me'.

Yami sighed again 'Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes'.

Yami put the phone down and Yugi sighed, just waiting for death to come. Yugi removed himself from his bed and his room to the shop part where his grandfather was, he smiled when he saw Yugi come down the stairs miserably.

'Yugi, going out again?' Solomon asked.

'No I…I just came down here' Yugi replied. He sat himself on the counter and they were both quiet.

Yami hadn't turned up, Yugi just prayed he hadn't lied to him as well, but Yugi thought he'd better start it without him.

'G-Grandpa' Solomon looked up at his grandson 'I-I…well I-'

The shop door opened and they turned to see Yami walk in.

'You?!' Solomon growled.

'No Grandpa, I called him to come' Yugi said jumping down from the counter and going to Yami's side.

'What?! But-'

'Grandpa. I…I lied' Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist to comfort him 'I didn't break up with Yami…we're still together'.

'Yugi! Why would you-!?'

'You was going to stop me!' Yugi interjected 'You wasn't going to let me be with him. But I want to be with Yami, I love him!'

'How do you expect me to trust you after this Yugi?!'

'Mr. Mutou-' Yami started.

'Don't say anything!' Yami remained quiet as Solomon turned his glare back to Yugi 'I don't even know you anymore! I don't know what he has done to you but whatever it is he's poisoned your mind to something I don't even want to think about'.

'Grandpa-'

'You are no grandson of mine!'

Yugi felt water down his face, tears were staining themselves on his skin.

'Mr. Mutou!' Yugi looked up as Yami was the one to return the glare 'I can understand how you feel. Hell, if my children or grandchildren told me they were seeing a guy that was far to old for them then yes, I would be angry, furious. But that is no reason to condemn Yugi for the actions he has taken!' Yami leaned on the counter towards Solomon 'Now we are going to have a chat and we will get round this problem on way or another. So grit your teeth together and be a man!'

They glared at each other until Solomon got up from his stool.

'Yugi, close the shop' Solomon growled as he walked upstairs. Yugi quickly flipped the sign on the door and he walked up with Yami.

'Way to go' Yugi whispered.

'Thank you' Yami whispered back.

They sat in the living room. Yugi and Yami were sat on the couch while Solomon sat opposite them, still glaring at Yami for up fronting him.

'Well?' Solomon said.

Yugi turned to Yami for some magical words that'll clear everything up, but Yami just put his arm around Yugi for comfort.

'I…I'm sorry grandpa' Yugi began 'But I really do love Yami. And I won't let you stop me from seeing him'.

'And you don't care you're dating someone who is younger then you or was your student?' Solomon questioned Yami, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

'I did my best to tell Yugi the obvious problems, but I don't think there is anything wrong with what we're doing'.

'Oh? So you just thought bedding with him is that it?'

'Grandpa!' Yugi hissed.

'I assure you, I haven't done anything to Yugi like that' Yami reassured 'I know Yugi is not yet ready for something like that. And I wouldn't dream about forcing Yugi into something like that, I love him too much'.

Solomon mumbled a few things 'You use love too much you two'.

'What do you want us to say? We hate each other?' Yugi joked.

Solomon mumbled a few things, shifted in his chair before looking back at the two.

'Well…you have been in higher spirits since he turned up' Solomon said 'However, I still don't like you'.

'Fine with me' Yami said.

'But…I suppose…if you two are happy…I don't have much of a choice'.

Yugi's eyes widened 'Grandpa…do you mean?'

'But anything that makes Yugi upset I will have your head' Solomon threatened Yami.

'Thank you Grandpa!'

Yugi got up and hugged Solomon tightly 'Yes, yes, alright, get off with you two before I change my mind'.

Yugi let go of Solomon before returning to Yami and giving him a quick kiss and running out the room.

'I think I might've fallen for a ball of energy instead' Yami joked as he heard Yugi run up to his room.

'Well, Yugi is that type of person' Solomon said.

* * *

Yugi sat on his bed as he waited for Joey to pick up his phone.

'Hello?' Joey's voice said.

'Joey, Grandpa doesn't mind!' Yugi cheered 'I can be with Yami!'

'What!? You're kidding!'

'No I am not, and that means you have to like him as well'.

'Like hell I will! He's a pervert, and he doesn't love you!' Yugi looked up as Yami was at his side and gestured to hand the phone over, so Yugi did and Yami listened in 'All he probably wants is to have sex with you and leave you! All perverts are like that Yug, and if you can't see that in that wrangling, sick-minded creep then I will just have to do something about it'.

'I always wanted to know what people thought of me' Yami said as he sat down next to Yugi.

'You! Listen you, if I see you near Yugi in any shape or form you're going to get it, you hear me? I will seriously murder you!'

'Joey' Yugi whined.

'What? Who has the phone?'

'We both do' Yugi replied 'Joey, I love Yami and I know Yami loves me, can't you see that?'

'There's a difference' Joey growled 'Like I don't believe for one second he loves you'.

'What do you want me to do to prove I love Yugi?' Yami asked.

'I don't know…kill yourself'.

'Very well' Yami got up but Yugi pulled him back down.

'No! Joey don't say that' Yugi scolded.

'But he would, if he loved you he would die for you' Joey said.

'I don't really care. I don't want Yami to die, so you can stick that idea somewhere'.

Yami chuckled slightly as Yugi smiled. Yugi was about to say something but Joey hung up, Yugi looked at the phone then to Yami.

'He hung up' Yugi said as he put his phone aside.

'Don't worry. He'll come round after a while' Yami reassured.

'I hope so'.

They both smiled and Yami's arms found their way around Yugi's waist and kissed him on the lips, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

'I can't believe you stood up to my grandfather like that' Yugi said as he put his hand on Yami's chest 'Did you see his face?'

'Yeah. I thought I was a dead man when he asked us to come upstairs'.

'You and me both'.

Yugi giggled as Yami kissed down Yugi's neck and then back up to his lips.

'Yami, you know…when grandpa asked us if we slept together, why did you lie?'

'But we haven't' Yami said.

'Yes we have. Back at your place'.

Yami sighed and rested his forehead against Yugi's 'I meant in a romantic way'.

'You mean it wasn't romantic?' Yugi asked playfully.

'No' Yami said, also playfully 'It was as boring as hell'.

'Oh, so now I see your true side. I think I want you to leave'.

Yami pinned Yugi down on the bed before giving him a kiss on the lips 'Not. A. Chance'.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi more passionately as Yugi opened his mouth so his tongue could explore around his mouth. Yugi moaned at the taste and feel of Yami's tongue inside him and his arms found their way around Yami so he could hug him.

'Oi!' The two broke away to see Solomon at the door 'Just because I let you be together doesn't mean you can let yourselves loose'.

They smiled sheepishly at each other before turning back to Solomon 'Sorry grandpa'.

He walked down the corridor and they looked back at each other before sniggering.

'We're not going to be given any alone time now are we?' Yugi sniggered.

'Doubt it'.

* * *

When it got darker, Yami decided to leave the comfort and joy of Yugi's room and decided to go home.

'Do you have to go now?' Yugi asked.

'Well I don't want to impose too much' Yami said.

'Oh please' Yugi turned to his grandfather in the kitchen 'Grandpa, can't Yami stay some more'.

Solomon walked out and looked at the two 'I suppose if he wants to'.

'Well-'

'Yami, how about you stay over tonight' Yugi suggested 'It'll be fun'.

'I don't know'.

'He can, can't he grandpa?'

Solomon quickly shot a look at Yami before sighing 'Yes I suppose so'.

'Well…okay, if it's alright'.

Yugi hugged Yami as Solomon returned to the kitchen.

'I thought you didn't have a spare bedroom' Yami said as he put his arms around Yugi.

'We don't' Yugi replied.

'Then where am I-?' Yugi looked up at Yami with a smile 'You are so sneaky Yugi'.

He ruffled Yugi's hair to which he giggled at.

* * *

They laid in Yugi's bed that night. Yugi was using Yami as a pillow again as Yami stroked Yugi's hair.

'I'm glad everything turned out alright' Yugi said as he nuzzled into Yami's chest a little 'We never got to finish our date. Can we have it tomorrow?'

'Sorry Yugi, I'm busy'.

'Doing what?'

'I've just got a new job'.

Yugi sat up and looked at him 'You never said anything'.

'I forgot'.

'I have had to endure your parents, had a near family breakdown with my grandfather and tried to get my best friend behind me and you conveniently forgot to say you have a new job?'

Yami smirked and put his hands on either side of Yugi's face 'Is it such a problem?'

'Yeah, I'm not going to get to see my boyfriend much'.

'You'll live' Yami then reached up and kissed Yugi.

When they broke from their kiss Yugi laid his head back on Yami's chest.

'So, it's not back in my school is it?' Yugi asked.

'No, I'm going to be teaching twelve year olds until their teacher comes back from honeymoon'.

'How nice' Yugi found Yami's hand and held it tightly 'Yami…you know…you said you wouldn't…sleep with me'.

'Mmm?'

'Well…no one would know' Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled 'I mean…nothing is stopping us…and as long as it's with you, I'd want to do it'.

'Yugi, it's not about if we have the urge. You are too young to be into a sexual relationship with me'.

'Please? What if we kept our clothes on?'

'Sorry Yugi, you can't change my mind'.

Yugi scowled 'Just wait until your asleep, you can't stop me then'.

Yami chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist 'Then that'll be rape. And I'll be the one against you'.

Yugi looked away, forcing his scowl away. Yami rolled over so Yugi laid next to him and kissed him up his neck.

'If it's any consolation, as we wait, my urge will grow' Yami explained as he kissed higher 'And then it'll become so unbearable that on your eighteenth birthday I will give you a very big gift. Sound good?'

Yugi let out a small moan as Yami kissed a weak spot on his neck 'I suppose so'.

Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead before resting his head on the pillow, Yugi snuggled up to Yami and closed his eyes.

'I love you Yami' Yugi whispered.

'I love you too' Yami whispered as he closed his eyes as well.

*******************************End of chapter 18****************************

Me: 'Come on, you didn't really think I'd make Yugi's gramps be in denial for all of his life did ya?'

Diao: 'With every up there's a down'.

Agil: 'Until Vann runs out of ideas that is'.

Me: 'Yeah…I'm going to try and write twenty chapters for this story, and that should be that. Only two more left then'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	19. This can't be!

Me: 'Okay, the question before, just wanted to see what you liked of my stories so I can keep it in mind when I write others. That's all'.

Diao: 'You just know from the title of this chapter, something more then bad is going to happen'.

Me: 'Hell yeah!'

Chapter 19-This can't be!

Yugi walked down the corridor, barely missing as a couple of kids pushed past him.

It had been a few days and Yugi was suffering the loss of Yami.

Yami had started his job by the time Yugi started suffering and they hadn't seen each other as much as they before.

"Now I know why Yami wanted me to learn to live without him" Yugi thought.

He soon came to a classroom door and opened it slightly before opening all the way.

'Hey Yami'.

Yami looked up as Yugi shut the door and walked over to him.

'Yugi what are you doing here?' Yami asked.

'Can't I come and see you?'

'Well, yes, but you should be in school'.

'Day off, thought I'd come and see you'.

'Well, I still have a few things to do, but I can make room for you'.

Yugi smiled and sat on Yugi's lap 'Sir, I have something wrong'.

'Oh?' Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist 'And what might that be my student?'

Yugi tapped his lips 'I think I hurt something'.

Yami smiled playfully 'Perhaps I should kiss it better'.

Yami leaned closer to Yugi and kissed him on the lips, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and deepened their kiss. They soon broke away from the kiss when the door opened again, four boys stood there, Yugi quickly got off of Yami's lap thinking he didn't want to be embarrassed or embarrass Yami.

'Yes?' Yami asked.

'Nothing' They all smirked and ran out, shutting the door behind them.

'I sometimes wonder what these kids are on' Yami held Yugi's hand and pulled him back 'Look, you're blushing'.

'Don't tease'.

'So, was that all you came to see me for?'

'Well…I just want to know you will be there for the date we have'.

'And you couldn't ask me over the phone?'

'I thought I'd give you the courtesy of seeing me for once'.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's hand 'I will be there, I promise'.

'Okay' Yugi kissed Yami on the lips 'Where are we going anyway? You haven't told me anything'.

'It's a secret until the day'.

Yugi scowled 'You are mean'.

Yami smirked and kissed Yugi quickly again 'You can't deny you love it when I'm naughty'.

'Yeah, but you still get away with it'.

Yami smirked and pulled Yugi close for another passionate kiss.

* * *

~Sunday, date day~

Yugi woke up with a big smile and a big energy. He was finally going to go on a date with Yami, and no matter where Yami took Yugi it was going to be great.

Yugi took near two hours to choose what to wear, he finally decided on something simple; a red T-shirt with a longer white shirt underneath and some jeans.

All he needed was that call that Yami was going to pick him up.

A few hours later and Yugi was still laying on his bed waiting for his phone to ring. But nothing yet.

"Maybe…I should call him".

Yugi dialled Yami's number and placed it next to his ear and waited for Yami to answer.

'Hello?' Yami's voice said.

'Yami' Yugi rolled over on his bed and started swinging his legs 'Where are you?'

'At home, where else'.

'Unless you forgot we were supposed to be on a date today'.

'Oh…Yugi…'

'Don't tell me your busy. You promised me we could go on a date'.

'No, Yugi, I'm not busy'.

'Then what's the problem?'

Yami sighed 'I can't leave my house, sorry, I should've called you earlier but I forgot'.

'Why can't you leave?'

Yami stayed silent for a few seconds 'It's nothing'.

'Maybe I can come round yours then'.

'Err…no…no that won't be good'.

'Yami, why can't I come round? Tell me what's going'.

'Yugi…I'm under house arrest'.

Yugi shot up 'WHAT!?'

'Yugi, please keep your voice down'.

'B-But I…w-why…h-how…'

'I have to stay in the house, I even have my own officer to keep an eye on me'.

'B-But…w-why a-are you…'

'It seems I have been accused of harassing some of the younger students'.

Yugi sat there in silence 'They're accusing you of being a pervert!?'

'So it seems'.

'B-But who would…' Yugi thought back to moment he was with Yami in his classroom and those boys walking in on them 'But they're lying! Tell them that they're lying!'

'Sorry Yugi, even though I know they're fooling, it seems four children against one adult is an easy fight to win'.

'Isn't there…anything…?'

'I'm sorry Yugi. I promise that when this is over we can go on a awesome date'.

'Yeah…okay…'

'Alright. I'll see you later'.

Yami put the phone down and so did Yugi. He couldn't help himself but cry and bury his head in his pillow. This was just happening, it was like a bad dream, he just hoped Yami didn't go to prison.

* * *

Joey went round the game shop and after being directed by Solomon where Yugi was he stood at his bedroom. He opened the door to see Yugi buried his head in the pillow.

'Yug? What's up?'

Joey walked over to Yugi as he lifted his head from his pillow, he was stained with water marks and his eyes were red.

'Joey' Yugi whimpered and rubbed his eyes again 'Yami's under house arrest'.

'What?! What did he do?'

'Some kids are accusing him of being a pervert'.

'Oh really?' Joey said crossing his arms over his chest.

'He isn't! Those kids were lying! Yami wouldn't do anything like that! Why can't you-!?'

'I'm sorry' Joey sat on Yugi's bed and hugged him 'I'm sorry, yeah I know you love him and I didn't mean it like that'.

'Oh Joey' Yugi wrapped his arms around Joey and put his head on Joey's shoulder 'He's going to go to jail isn't he?'

'No Yugi, he won't' Joey comforted.

'But…the kids…'

'I have an idea' Joey said. Yugi looked up at Joey as he smiled reassuringly 'We'll go to the station and see if there's something we can do there. Okay?'

Yugi nodded and they got up 'Why are you being helpful?'

Joey scowled and looked away 'Lets say, never date a woman who has an attitude'.

Yugi giggled slightly and they left the shop and hurried on to the police station.

* * *

'Yami Aten' The officer at the desk mumbled. Joey and Yugi stood waiting as he flittered through a few files 'Yep, four boys claimed that Mr. Aten sexual harassed them. After seeing it happen to another student they decided to do something'.

'But I was that student' Yugi said.

'Are you here to add a complaint?'

'No! I'm saying I'm Yami's boyfriend! I look like a child but I'm not and Yami and I are boyfriends, and that those boys are lying!'

'Well, we can't rule out anything yet'.

'Why? Yami isn't like that! It's those-!'

'Yugi' Joey held Yugi by the shoulders 'Lets go, there's nothing we can do'.

'But-But-'

'Come on'.

Joey guided Yugi out and they were back on the street.

'How could you give up?!' Yugi shouted 'It was your idea to come here!'

'Yug, I have an idea. Can you wait here for me while I go home and get something'.

'Sure'.

'Okay, I'll be really quick'.

Joey ran off so Yugi stood by a wall and waited for Joey to return. Some minutes later Joey came back.

'What did you get?' Yugi asked.

'You'll see' Joey said with a smirk 'Now, we need to find those boys'

'What? But that's such a long shot they could be anywhere'.

'Then we'd better start looking'.

They walked down the street, Yugi keeping an eye out for the boys 'Why are we doing this?'

'The only way to get Yami out of house arrest is if the boys tell the truth and say it was a big joke. We're going to persuade them'.

'Joey. Thank you'.

'Yeah, yeah, I just don't like seeing my friend upset'.

'Or that you get told off by Mai'.

'Shuddap'.

* * *

After walking around for what seemed like ages, Yugi grabbed Joey's sleeve.

'Joey'.

Yugi pointed to the boys. The same group of boys he had seen before as they walked into the park.

'Lets get this show on the road'.

They crossed the road and followed the boys in, they seemed oblivious that they were being followed.

'Okay, let me do most of the talking' Joey said 'Oi!'

The boys turned around and stopped as Joey and Yugi walked up to them.

'We have a bit of a problem' Joey said 'We don't like liars'.

They looked at each other 'We have no idea what you're talking about'.

'Oh you don't? Does the name Yami Aten ring a bell'.

They then smirked 'He was getting annoying anyway'.

'I see, and that's alright to get him into big trouble'.

'Well, he was all over him' They said pointing to Yugi.

'I'm his boyfriend of course he would' Yugi said.

'You're like that? Ew!' They then laughed.

'Oi! You can mess with whoever you like, but you'd better not mess with my friend!' Joey growled.

'What are you going to do about it?'

'You are going to go to the station and tell them all you're little lies'.

'Make us'.

Then Joey pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at the kids. Yugi's mouth dropped and he stared petrified at Joey.

'Joey what are you-!?'

'So, what are you going to do?' Joey asked the boys.

'W-We're sorry' They stutteringly apologised 'W-We were only joking'.

'I suggest you get your butts down there and tell them the whole truth, and that you never saw us with a gun. Understood?'

They remained silent so Joey clicked the gun.

'I said, understood?'

'Y-Yes'.

And they ran off back out the park, when they were sure they had gone Yugi turned to Joey glaring at him.

'Joey where the hell did you get a gun?!' Yugi growled.

Joey then pointed the gun upwards and pulled the trigger. Yugi covered his ears but there was no bang, he looked at the gun and saw a small flame from it.

'They banned these some years ago' Joey explained 'Mainly because people mistook them for real guns and everyone was forced to give them up. My old man didn't have the guts to part with his'.

Yugi still glared at Joey, but he couldn't help the smile from creeping across his face 'You are so bad!'

Joey smiled and put the gun back in his pocket before heading to the station once again.

* * *

'So they said it was only a joke?' Yugi questioned.

'Yes. Apparently' The officer said.

Yugi sighed 'He's not under house arrest is he?'

'No. After retracting their statements, he has been released'.

'Yes!'

Yugi wrapped his arms around Joey and hugged him tightly 'He's free! He's free!'

'Yugi, I'm going to die of suffocation'.

Yugi let go of Joey and ran out the station closely followed by Joey.

'Yug! Where you going!?'

'To see Yami!'

They ran for a long distance to the apartment building. They stopped for air, Yugi looked up right as Yami came out the door.

'Yami!' Yugi shouted.

Yami looked his way and smiled when realising it was Yugi. Yugi pushed himself from the wall and ran straight to Yami.

'Yugi look out!' Joey shouted.

Yugi looked round right as a car drove straight for him.

* * *

'YUGI!'

Yami ran over to him as he laid on the road. The car stopped and the driver got out as he and Joey ran over to Yugi's side.

'Joey call and ambulance!' Yami ordered and so Joey did. Yami turned to Yugi. His face was bruised and blood was starting to run down him.

'Yugi, please wake up!'

Yami heard a soft groan, and he could see Yugi's eyes.

'You're going to be okay Yugi' Yami reassured.

'I…did…it' Yugi said, his voice sounding strained and painful 'I…proved…you…were…inn-ocent'.

'That doesn't matter Yugi, just stay awake'.

Yugi felt his eyes slowly closing on him, and the sight of Yami disappearing.

'Yugi? Yugi! Stay awake!' But Yugi closed his eyes and he engulfed in total darkness 'YUGI!'

*****************************End of chapter 19******************************

Me: 'Yugi's dead'.

Diao: 'Vann!' Hits over head.

Me: 'OW! Okay, okay, you'll just have to wait until next chapter to see if he's dead or not'.

Agil: 'Would Yami really get under house arrest?'

Me: 'The story Agil!'

Agil: Flinch 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'

Me: 'Yep. I ran out of ideas so next it will be the last chapter'.


	20. The date

Me: T_T 'The last I'll write of this beautiful story'.

Diao: 'Get over yourself, you have two ideas in the waiting room'.

Me: 'Yeah, I guess so. I dedicate this story to those fans of mine' T_T 'You're reviews make me so proud, and happy, it made me feel I did a good job. I really, really thought I was going to get one hundred reviews. But I don't really care how much I get just as long as I know how you felt. So I hope this last chapter will make you happy and I hope you remember this for many years to come'.

Diao: 'You haven't won the Oscars Vann'.

Chapter 20-The date.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly. It felt a little strange, his head gave an annoying pulsing ache, not to mention his leg and practically everything on his body ached bad.

Yugi turned his head slowly and noticed some machines, and wires that lead down to his own body. Yugi heard an echoing voice and looked to his other side, seeing a window and people walking past, some in uniform. A hospital, that's where he was, but he wasn't entirely sure why.

Yugi tried to move his right hand, but something heavy held onto it. Yugi looked down and saw Yami, he laid across his chest and held his hand, he was fast asleep.

Smiling, Yugi lifted up his other hand and touched Yami's hair, he was real alright.

'Yami?' Yugi whispered, but Yami made no difference 'Yami'.

Yugi shook him slightly and Yami opened his eyes. He groaned slightly.

'Yami' Yami looked up at Yugi and stood up seeing his amethyst eyes.

'Yugi, you're awake' Yami leaned closer and kissed him on the forehead 'I was so worried about you. How do you feel?'

'I feel…achy'.

'It's okay. That'll go away'.

'What…what happened?'

'You don't remember?'

'I…I remember seeing you…but after that…'

Yami kissed Yugi on the head again 'You got hit by a car, you ran out into the road remember?'

Yugi looked away trying to remember, but it was still a blur to him.

'Never mind. As long as you're alright'.

Yami kissed Yugi on the lips which lead to a rather passionate kiss until they broke away for air.

'You're mind still hasn't changed' Yami chuckled and gave Yugi another quick kiss on the lips 'I'm so glad you're alright'.

'What about grandpa?' Yugi asked.

'I already called him. He's busy so he'll come by a little later'.

'So…we're alone until he comes?'

'I guess so'.

Yugi pulled Yami into another kiss as it lead very intimate. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and leaned into him. When they broke away from the kiss they smiled at each other, Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's.

'I love you Yugi' He whispered.

'I love you too' Yugi whispered back.

* * *

Yami leaned against the counter, he glanced at Solomon who looked at him then returned to the newspaper in his hand. Yami sighed and looked down at his feet.

"How long does it take Yugi to get changed?"

Then right on cue Yugi walked down the stairs. He was dressed in a black shirt and a white jacket over the top and some blue jeans, he walked up to Yami and played with his jacket.

'I can…change if you don't like it' Yugi muttered.

'It's alright' Yami walked closer to him and kissed him on the forehead 'You look perfect anyway'.

Yugi blushed slightly and turned to his grandfather 'I'll be back late I guess'.

'Yeah, I'd figured you'd say that' Solomon mumbled but smiled nevertheless 'You have some fun Yugi'.

'Okay. See you grandpa'.

Yami lead Yugi out of the game shop and into his car, Yami started the car up and they drove away.

'So, where are we going?' Yugi questioned.

'Not until we get there' Yami said with a smirk.

'Yami! No fair!'

Yami couldn't help but chuckle, he found it very amusing to tease Yugi, just to see him pout.

* * *

They got to the restaurant and they were shown the table they were going to dine at and ordered.

Yugi looked around and noticed a small band playing and a few couples dancing to it.

'Is this one of those places where you can dance as well?' Yugi asked.

'Well, I did consider taking you to a stripper club' Yugi frowned at Yami 'But I thought you'd appreciate this place more'.

'I do. This must've cost you a lot'.

'I don't think I shall repeat the actual price to you'.

'Yami!'

The food was brought to them and they enjoyed their dinner and soon it was all eaten.

The band finished a song and the couples clapped as they got ready for the next song, as soon as the beginning notes were played Yami perked up.

'I love this song' Yami said.

'Me too' Yugi added.

Yami got up and held his hand out to Yugi 'Do you want to dance?'

'Oh, err…I don't know if I should'.

'It's okay. You're leg is fine' Yami reassured knowing Yugi was talking about his leg that had healed from being broken.

'Well…okay'.

Yugi took Yami's hand and they walked out to the dance floor.

'I'm not really good at dancing either' Yugi said.

'Neither am I' Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi put his arms around Yami's neck and rested his head on his chest.

Yami started to hum along with the tune until it got to the lyrics and Yugi was surprised Yami sung them quietly to him. It made him feel happy, though Yami wasn't the best singer, it made him feel special

_'Turn around, turn around_

_And fix your eye in my direction_

_So there is a connection'._

_'I can't speak, I can't make a sound_

_To somehow capture your attention_

_I'm staring at perfection'._

_'Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are'._

_'You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broken, abandoned, you are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight'._

_'I'm confident, but I can't pretend_

_I wasn't terrified to meet you_

_I knew you could see right through me'._

_'I saw my life flash right before my very eyes_

_And I knew what we'd turn into_

_I was hoping that you could see'._

_'Take a look at me so you can see'._

_'You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broken, abandoned, you are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight'._

_'You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight'._

_'Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are'._

_'Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are'._

_'Your beauty seems so far away_

_I'd have to write a thousand songs_

_To make you comprehend how beautiful you are'._

_'I know that I can't make you stay_

_But I would give my final breath_

_To make you understand how beautiful you are_

_Understand how beautiful you are'._

_'You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broken, abandoned, you are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight'._

_'You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger_

_You call me a stranger'._

Soon the song finished and everyone clapped and applauded the band, Yami kept his arms around Yugi and leaned closer to him.

'I love you Yugi' Yami whispered 'So much'.

Yugi looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips 'I love you too'.

Yugi rested his head back on Yami's chest as they started to sway slightly to the next song.

'Yami, you have to promise me something' Yugi said.

'Anything'.

'Promise me you'll never become a singer'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the head 'I wasn't planning to anyway'.

They continued enjoying spending their time together as much as they could. Not noticing the person who leaned against the wall watching them. They watched as they swayed slightly to the music and gave each other small kissed from time to time, until they had enough and left.

But for Yugi and Yami this was the best time they ever had in their life. So far.

* * *

Me: T_T 'And that's that'.

Diao: 'Wait, why did you add the person?'

Me: 'Well, after receiving a message for ideas for a sequel I might just do so'.

Agil: 'Weren't you going on about not wanting to do a sequel because it might kill it?'

Me: 'Yeah, but that was me yesterday, this is today'.

Agil: 'Okay then'.

Me: 'Anyway, feel free to give any suggestions to what you might like to read in a sequel, I'll take it all into account and I might write another. But for now this is from all of us saying…'

Diao, Agil and Me: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'

Me: 'I do not own the song!'


End file.
